Destino
by RogueAna-LeBeau
Summary: Quizás su destino no era estar juntos y tan solo se empeñaban a forzar su suerte para lograrlo, Gambito había tomado la decisión la dejaría irse ya no la buscaría, ya no la esperaria por el bien de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **"Un amargo adiós."**_

 _ **Ciudad de París**_

.—

Noche fría en su totalidad, eran mediados de enero y el invierno no perdonaba nada a su paso, las calles se podían ver cubiertas de nieve forzando a la gente a usar abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes para poder salir a la calle sin tener que entumirse a los minutos.

Y entre esas calles se podía ver pasear al cajun con un cigarro en los labios usando su tan acostumbrada gabardina mientras que por debajo llevaba un traje formal de color negro y corbata de color carmín, a diferencia de otras veces no estaba en la ciudad por placer sino por trabajo, al quedar como líder de los ladrones a nivel mundial le tocaba aventurarse a diferentes partes del mundo a tratar cuestiones de los gremios, justo ahora acaba de salir de una reunión de negocios, había decidido dar un paseo por las calles antes de volver a su hotel ya que mañana saldría su vuelo que lo llevaría hacia su próxima estación la cual era Londres.

Le dio una rápida calada a su cigarrillo mientras caminaba entre las calles admirando lo bello de la ciudad siempre le había gustado las calles de París y no tenía problemas dominando el idioma por algo era cajun pero sobre todo varias veces pensó en vivir en aquel país junto a su amada Anna pero ese sueño había quedado muy lejos, habían tomado caminos diferentes Rogue era miembro de los Avengers mientras que él había sido elegido como líder de los ladrones, eran dos papeles que de ninguna manera se combinaban entre sí y quizás así era mejor.

Cerró los ojos un momento apoyándose contra un poste de luz para así acabarse su cigarro mientras recordaba aquel día en el que había decidido dejar de esperarla, le había dicho el último adiós a su amada.

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.—

 _Se encontraba a mitad de un trabajo era un robo bastante complicado como parte de su iniciación para que se hiciera del poder absoluto de los gremios - ¿Y cuál era la prueba? - Simple cometer un robo, demostrar que era el mejor ladrón tal como lo había asegurado su padre ante los cabecillas del gremio, porque si, todo eso había empezado por su padre quien había estado moviendo sus piezas cuidadosamente para poder dejar a su hijo con el poder absoluto de todo._

 _Remy no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento ¿Usado? ¿Manipulado? ¿Orgulloso? No sabía qué hacer en esos instantes porque si era verdad había pasado varios meses viajando y pensando que hacer con su vida ya no era un niño y tenía que madurar, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía una meta o algo porque vivir, había intentado ser un héroe junto a los X-men pero eso no era parte de él, después estaba la oportunidad de ser un Avenger o ser el líder de los ladrones, no estuvo seguro pero acepto el mandato del gremio más que nada por no desperdiciar el esfuerzo que su padre había hecho, solo era por darle gusto a su padre Jean-Luc, quien había puesto sus esperanzas en él y no lo defraudaría._

 _Pero como era de esperarse todo era una maldita trampa, aquel robo no había sido más que una emboscada por otro de los candidatos para el puesto un mutante llamado Nil un Technomancy. Su objetivo era robar una joya familiar la cual estaba en manos de un sujeto que no solo estaba en prisión, sino que era una de máxima seguridad llena de tipos que lo querían ver muerto._

 _Quizás todo hubiera terminado mal para él en otras circunstancias, pero su padre no había educado a ningún ingenuo y Remy estaba esperando una traición de esa magnitud como si fuera algo de todos los días se había anticipado, por lo cual antes de salir a la misión se había tomado la molestia de hacer un par de llamadas pidiendo refuerzos para su trabajo, claro sin revelarles su objetivo verdadero._

 _¿Era deshonesto ante el gremio? Si lo era, pero Remy nunca fue de los que siguieran las reglas._

 _Se había tomado la molestia de pedir ayuda del MI-13 un grupo de héroes de Europa quien su líder le debía un favor y algunos héroes locales por parte de su amada Rogue, quien había llegado con su equipo de Avengers el Capitan America, Thor y Havok._

 _Habían llegado justo cuando el motín dentro de la prisión había sido iniciado, donde Gambito ya se encontraba peleando con los reos esperando que no lo mataran, al inicio todo fue pan comido incluso pudo escuchar como el líder de aquel motín gritaba enfurecido diciendo que le hubieran dicho que llevaría refuerzos, no era más que un preso quizás mayor a los 50 años canoso algo bajo de estatura y con sobrepeso se llamaba Cich, Remy no podía evitar soltar una leve risa al notar la frustración de aquel sujeto._

— _ **Creí haberte pedido que dejaras este tipo de fiestas cariño**_ _—le comento una voz a sus espaldas no tuvo que ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba con una sonrisa se dio media vuelta para notar a la sureña que a diferencia de él, ella tenía el ceño fruncido ante el enojo que sentía._

— _ **¿Estas bromeando? Soy un chico de New Orleans —**_ _contesto con cierta burla queriendo quitar la tensión del momento, quizás estaba loco pero incluso en medio de un escape de prisión le parecía hermosa y verla era un sueño, estaba a punto de decir algo referente a ello pero apenas había abierto la boca pudo sentir como si algo lo golpeara en la frente solo un segundo paso cuando ya se encontraba desplomado en el suelo por el impacto de una bala que le había dado justo en medio de su frente._

— _ **¡REMY...!**_ _—Rogue grito con horror cubriéndose el rostro para después acercarse con consternación, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Gambito del cual no paraba de emanar sangre de su herida manchando mechones de su cabello. Rogue comenzó a sollozar con desesperación sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba nada a su alrededor le importaba._

— _ **Felizmente vuelvo a estar en custodia —**_ _respondió con gran alegría y burla el líder del motín Cich, estaba incluso riendo con ironía había cumplido su objetivo que era matar al francés_ _ **—Si son Héroes de verdad, entonces deberán aceptar mi rendición y dejarme en manos de la justicia.**_

— _ **Rendición denegada.**_ _—respondió con indignación "Pete" Wisdom miembro del MI-13 quien ignoro aquel llamado al alto fuego y ataco directo contra Cich lanzando un par de disparos desde la punta de sus dedos como si fueran proyectiles de energía. Hubiera sido un disparo certero si no hubiera sido interceptado por otros reos dando inicio de nuevo a la pelea._

— _ **Remy… oh dios Remy...t-tu, tu**_ _—por su parte Rogue seguía llorando abrazando el cuerpo del francés ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no fue consiente de nada hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro volteando a ver de quien se trataba, la miro unos momentos pero no lograba reconocerla._

— _ **Disculpa, quizás pueda ayudar**_ _—le había comentado aquella mujer de tes morena quien usaba ropa de tipo caballero medieval pertenecía al MI-13, Rogue estaba indecisa pero se apartó esperando que en verdad pudiera ayudarlo, aquella mujer acerco su mano hacia el rostro de Gambit y como si se tratara de Magneto la bala salió por su cuenta para seguido ver como la herida comenzaba a desaparecer mientras que el cajun comenzaba a quejarse y retorcerse como si tuviera convulsiones._

— _ **¡¿Remy?!**_ _—Anna se volvió a hincar sintiéndose aliviada inmensamente al ver como Remy empezaba abrir los ojos, él estaba totalmente desorientado sentándose con algo de dificultad._ _ **—¿Estas bien?**_

— _ **Yo…Me siento como un día después del Mardi Gras**_ _—contesto con cierta dificultad poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Rogue._

— _ **Esta mujer…Simplemente te trajo del borde de la muerte**_ _—comento algo alarmada, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo débilmente por ver como se ponía de pie._

— _ **¿Faiza? Y-yo no sabía que podías hacer eso**_ _—le dijo con cierta confusión en su rostro nadie le había comentado de aquella habilidad de revivir a la gente._

— _ **Nunca preguntaste**_ _—contesto con simpleza aquella mujer._

— _ **Bueno gracias y será mejor que se pongan a acorralar al resto de los presos**_ _— les dijo algo más calmado pero tomando una postura seria separándose del par de mujeres caminando directo hacia Cich, estaba molesto demasiado molesto para querer pensar en los limites o consecuencias—_ _ **Podría arrepentirme sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer.**_

— _ **No tengo miedo de tus amenazas Sr. LeBeau podrías infligirme heridas menores…pero mientras tengas la mente de un criminal siempre estarás limitado a la cobardía que llamas "Honor"**_ _—le comento con cinismo aquel hombre._

— _ **Cich necesito devolverte algo que perdiste**_ _—Remy le respondió algo burlón para entonces mostrar aquella bala la cual tenía entre los dientes, aquella bala que minutos antes le había causado la muerte, no lo dudo lanzándola contra de él, pero ahora cargada con energía cinética haciendo una gran explosión apenas impacto contra el suelo, Remy quedo con una sonrisa en el rostro volteando a ver a los demás —_ _ **Uh… no es por sonar ingrato Faiza pero… ¿Estas segura que me arreglaste bien?**_

— _ **No te engañes cajun siempre puedes mejorar**_ _—contesto con burla Pete quien se acercó limpiándose las manos, aquellos presos no habían sido gran entretenimiento al final y gracias a la ayuda de todos, aquel pequeño error no duro mucho tiempo regresando a todos los reos a su lugar con varios años adicionados a su condena por intento de fuga._ _ **—¿Estamos a mano?**_

— _ **Diablos Pete, te seré honesto he perdido la cuenta a este punto de quien de nosotros está en deuda con el otro —**_ _contesto con burla el francés mientras se rascaba la nuca. Se sentía agradecido de que hubieran acudido a su llamado._

— _ **En ese caso… ¿Qué te parece que no me llames?**_ _—respondió sonriendo mientras emprendía la retirada junto a su equipo. —_ _ **Hasta que lo necesites**_

 _Remy solo dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza para así ver como se alejaban sus amigos desapareciendo en una especia de portal que habían creado, dando un pequeño suspiro camino por la prisión ese día había sido agotador y aun le faltaba mucho para acabarlo._

— _ **Por supuesto que no te libraras de mi así de fácil**_ _—Rogue se acercó con sus manos en las caderas, esperaba muchas respuestas de parte del francés las cuales no estaba dispuesta a dejar para después._

— _ **Ni en sueños —**_ _le respondió sonriendo, tan solo dieron una rápida mirada al interior de la cárcel asegurándose que todo estaba en orden antes de alejarse del resto de la gente retirándose hasta quedar en un lugar solitario en medio de lo que parecía el campo donde solo estaban ellos dos._

— _ **Tú… tú casi moriste allí Remy**_ _—Rogue no tardo en reclamarle con molestia enfrentando lo mirándolo directo a los ojos—_ _ **Mi equipo estaba dispuesto a contener la situación pero ellos me hicieron muchas preguntas antes sobre lo que hacías en ese lugar, solo se me ocurrió decir que siempre es complicado contigo.**_

— _ **¿Esa no es la verdad?**_ _—le contesto con cierta burla empezando a reír, su vida era muy complicada incluso más de lo que le gustara._

— _ **Pero si hay una respuesta fácil, yo realmente apreciaría si me la dijeras —**_ _respondió calmada mientras respiraba con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse a la vez que se abrazaba a ella misma—_ _ **No me gustaría que nadie tenga duda cuando te nos unas.**_

— _ **Lo lamento chérie pero no estoy hecho para ser un Avenger**_ _… —contesto algo decepcionado borrando su sonrisa, días antes Anna le había dado la idea de unirse a los Avengers junto con ella, había prometido hablar con su gente para que lo dejaran unirse, por su parte el cajun había estado tentado en aceptar ya que eso significaría estar cerca de ella pero ese sueño se había esfumado cuando Remy se dispuso a hackear el sistema de los Avengers robando algunos de los archivos de aquel equipo encontrando un informe por cada miembro explicando por qué "NO" podía unirse a los Avengers por su parte no le sorprendió ver que el capitán américa había ocupado más que cualquiera utilizando varias hojas dejando al cajun en shock. —_ _ **He visto el informe donde dan los motivos y opiniones sobre mí y algunos son bastantes duros contra mi persona si se me permite decirlo, Leer lo que dijo Stark fue una lata y el capitán américa bueno debo recordar no acercarme a él…**_ _—respondió dando un leve suspiro, fue agotador leer eso pero fue doloroso leer lo último_ _ **—¿Pero qué fue lo que dijiste tú?**_

 _ **"Al final nunca no serás capaz de confiar completamente en Remy Lebeau, porque no importa cuánto bien haga en el fondo siempre será un ladrón"**_

 _Remy había citado aquella frase que le había quedado grabada en la mente y la cual había llegado a lo más hondo de su corazón, ambos se quedaron en silencio incapaz incluso de mirarse._

— _ **Remy yo no quise…—**_ _Rogue trataba de explicarse, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de sus labios sintiendo en cambio las ganas de volver a llorar._

— _ **Shh…no te preocupes querida, no hay rencores por eso**_ _—respondió calmado quisiera o no había aceptado que esa era su verdad, era quien era y no se podía cambiar, se acercó a donde se encontraba sujetando el rostro de ella entre sus manos acariciando sus mejillas mientras le regalaba una sutil sonrisa—_ _ **Pero tienes razón, ser un Avenger significa algo para la gente y eso es ser un héroe o al menos una persona que gano la redención y yo se… ambos sabemos que me falta mucho para ganármelo**_

— _ **¿Estás seguro?**_ _—pregunto apenas en un susurro disfrutando de la cercanía y de aquellas caricias._

— _ **Si, pero al menos fue un bonito sueño**_ _—respondió calmado antes de darle un beso en la frente en modo de despedida y así alejarse —_ _ **Ahora será mejor que desaparezca antes que la gente haga preguntas.**_

— _ **Por supuesto Remy… por supuesto —**_ _Anna lo vio marcharse sintiendo un vacío en su interior sabía que aquella despedida significaba más de lo que parecía pero de igual manera dio media vuelta para regresar con su equipo, donde pertenecía._

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin Flash Back ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

.—

El cajun dejo salir un suspiro se sentía nostálgico tan solo de recordar todo eso, ya habían pasado 8 meses y se podría decir que no la había logrado ver desde entonces, al inicio le había costado aceptar que ya no sería su chica y pensar que saldría con algún otro sujeto le hacía mal pero ahora comenzaba a ver diferente pensando que una amistad no era tan malo pero sin aceptar aun su realidad había estado con otras chicas queriendo encontrar algo especial en ellas pero ninguna superaba la segunda cita y eso le molestaba. Gano el liderazgo de su gremio a pesar de haber roto varias reglas pero no pensaba que fuera equivalente sentía que había perdido más de lo que gano.

Tiro la colilla de su cigarro al piso para así seguir caminando, estaba por llegar a la zona del río había decidido apreciar la vista desde ese lugar pero entre más caminaba una silueta le resultaba extrañamente familiar, no fue hasta estar a unos metros de distancia que pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer cubierta con un abrigo de pelaje blanco dando la apariencia a un peluche su cabellera rubia caía por su espalda mientras su vista se mantenía fija en el río y la forma en que la Luna se reflejaba sobre el agua. No era nadie más que Emma Frost.

— **Bonjour non chérie** —Remy le saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado— **¿También quisiste despejar la mente?**

— **Remy…—** por su parte Emma se había sorprendido al notar su presencia tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado como alguien se acercaba a donde estaba, pero tampoco era fácil de averiguar el poder del francés bloqueaba su mente haciendo lo inmune a los telepatas. — **Se podría decir y veo que tu igual, apenas acabo la reunión te fuiste corriendo.**

— **Gambit necesitaba distraerse antes de regresar a trabajar** —respondió con simpleza, pero sin borrar su sonrisa de los labios, cambiando la atención hacia el río enfrente de ellos, Emma se había unido a su equipo de trabajo desde hacía un par de meses… Quizás desde el funeral de Scott.

— **¿Trabajar? Si claro** — había dicho con burla negando con la cabeza nadie podría creer aquella respuesta, pero guardo silencio unos segundos antes de volver a contestar — **Yo quería un respiro también…Pensé que estar lejos de New York y ayudarte con tu estúpido gremio me ayudaría con mis ideas.**

— **Parece que eso no está resultando bien** —Le comento asintiendo con la cabeza viendo lo desanimada que estaba, sintiéndose algo culpable al no saber qué hacer para cambiar aquello **—¿Y cómo has estado?**

— **¿Como supones que estoy?** —le contesto con otra pregunta sin despegar la vista del rio.

— **Hecha una ruina** —respondió casi de inmediato, pero riendo al mismo tiempo queriendo quitar algo de tensión del momento.

— **Vaya… ¿Qué pasó con ese Don de conquistador?** —pregunto algo ofendida, pero mostrando una débil sonrisa ante sus palabras volteando a verlo, aunque ella misma sabía que en realidad si daba pena si le comparaban con la mujer fuerte que había sido años atrás, pero de aquella mujer no quedaba nada. — **Déjame decirte que tu estas peor.**

Por aquella respuesta había ganado una sonora carcajada de Remy quien nunca pensó tener esa clase de apariencia, pero no le sorprendía ese último año había sido demasiado duro para él, cuando termino de reír se mantuvieron callados unos momentos tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— **¿Y cómo te ha ido con el duelo?** —el primero en hablar había sido el francés el silencio era de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban, a pesar de trabajar juntos Emma no era de las personas que decían como se sentían.

— **Bien… es decir ¿Qué más puedo decir sobre ello?** —pregunto sonriendo sarcásticamente estaba cansada de decir que estaba bien cuando en realidad no tenía idea de cómo se sentía, ser una viuda nunca había estado en sus planes, pero ahora su amado estaba muerto y nada lo cambiaria, aunque quisiera. **—Scott se fue y ahora no sé qué hacer**

— **Te entiendo, creímos que podríamos sentar cabeza pero eso no pasa** —Le comento esta vez con sinceridad el francés asintiendo con la cabeza, el destino no tenía nada parecido a un final feliz para ellos. **—¿Haz pensando en volver con los X-men? No tienes que estar conmigo forzosamente** —Gambito quería cambiar el tema antes que se pusiera más depresivo y fuera ahogar sus penas en botellas de Whisky o de lo que encontrara a su paso.

— **No, lo único que me ataba a ellos era Scott pero sin él no tiene sentido y nadie me daría su voto de confianza en fin de todo—** contestó frunciendo su ceño, su única razón para ser buena ahora estaba muerta y nadie daría la cara por ella y tampoco es que lo quisiera, amar a Scott la había hecho débil lo sabía muy bien— **¿Siempre criminales no es así Remy?**

— **Siempre…** —respondió sonriendo pero contestando apenas en un susurro, él podía entender mejor que nadie su punto de vista nadie podía confiar en él y nadie debería según había dicho Rogue en su reporte— **Somos las ovejas negras**

— **Supongo, aunque tampoco es que me importe lo que piensan de mi** — le comento con simpleza, nunca le había importado la opinión de la gente y no empezaría ahora.

— **Lo se… Al menos estamos haciendo algo en lugar de lamentarnos quien sabe quizás hagamos nuestra propia escuela** — respondió con burla empezando a reír, si tenía que seguir con su vida criminal le gustaba la idea de tener una acompañante como ella.

— **Eres un idiota Gambito ¿Lo sabias?**

— **Ya me lo han dicho varias veces** —su ánimo había regresado sonriendo ante aquella declaración extendiendo su mano para que ella lo sujetara — **Regresemos nos espera un día largo mañana.**

Emma dudo unos momentos pero sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza tomando su mano para así empezar a caminar de regreso al hotel, ella se arriesgaría una vez mas no tenía nada que perder y al menos estaría con alguien que entendía por lo que pasaba, por su parte Remy solo quería estar acompañado de alguien que conociera y en que pudiera confiar si era necesario su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.― .― .― .― .― .― .―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

Hola.

Hace tiempo que no hago alguna historia y bueno quise traer algo especial no sé cuánto tiempo me tomara o que tan larga será, pero espero que les agrade.

Comics:  
Comic 2012 de Gambito #17

Como siempre lo hago solo para entretenerlos y darles un pequeño detalle de mi pareja favorita, si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia no duden en decirla.

— _ **Mardi Gras —**_ es el nombre del carnaval que se celebra en Nueva Orleans, se refiere al último día para disfrutar de los placeres tanto culinarios como carnales antes de la época de abstinencia que marca el inicio de la Semana Santa y la Cuaresma.

 _ **Technomancy:**_ es la capacidad de manipular la tecnología de forma mágica al cambiar los códigos y dígitos binarios en la electrónica. Ser capaz de hackear mágicamente los sistemas de comunicación con cualquier dirección IP conocida u origen conocido.

Gracias, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—"Pensamientos"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Tu recuerdo**_

.—

 _ **Mansión de los Avengers**_

.—

No sabía cuántas veces había repetido la misma rutina pero lo volvía hacer una vez y otra vez, justo cuando nadie la veía solía buscar el nombre del cajun en la computadora de la mansión, ella solo quería saber que estaba bien, que seguía con vida no le importaba saber cuántas órdenes de captura hubiera logrado obtener en ese mes.

Se llenaba de alegría y tranquilidad cuando lograba encontrarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir frustración ya que buscarlo en los expedientes policiacos era la única manera que tenía para enterarse sobre de él, pasaron varios meses desde que perdió todo contacto con el francés las cosas habían tomado un camino distinto desde su ultimo _"rompimiento"_.

Al inicio creyó que sería como las demás veces donde terminaban, pero aún seguían juntos esa era su rutina pelearse unos días para regresar a los siguientes pero esta vez no había pasado lo mismo, ese adiós en la prisión había sido definitivo y ella aun no lo podía creer, él había puesto fin a su extraña relación y eso le enojaba ella hubiera querido que fuera distinto.  
Rogue esperaba que al menos si no fueran pareja seguirían siendo mejores amigos y estarían en contacto, pero eso era casi imposible ya que sus agendas no se lo permitían, ser un Avenger requería mucho tiempo mientras que Remy tenía sus reuniones con su gremio.

La última vez que habían logrado verse ocurrió durante el funeral de Scott y aunque no era el lugar más alegre para verse no fue capaz de evitar sonreír al verlo, pero algo cambio ese día su manera de actuar era diferente quizás más serio o más cortante, no hubo ningún comentario meloso de su parte simplemente fue una charla de conocidos lo que habían tenido.

Después de aquel día todo fue cambiando poco a poco, al inicio seguían teniendo contacto hablando por teléfono en ocasiones por horas y mandándose mensajes entre ellos pero las últimas veces Remy se había tardado en responder siendo algo indiferente en sus respuestas, eso la tenía inquieta el francés no solía actuar de esa forma al menos no con ella, era raro y le dolía esa falta de interés de su parte, no sabía la razón y las posibilidades eran muchas quizás no respondía porque tenía mucho trabajo, porque estaba en problemas o era porque ya tenía una nueva mujer en su vida y esa idea era la que más molestia le causaba, tenía claro que ambos habían acordado terminar definitivamente y que Remy ya no esperaría por ella.  
No podía culparlo tantas veces jugaron al gato y al ratón que era más que obvio que alguno de los dos se daría cuenta que eso no los llevaba a nada.

Volteo a mirar el monitor de la computadora para luego cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, no podía molestarse aunque eso quisiera ya que ella había contribuido para que su relación no funcionara como podía olvidar las veces que había terminado con el francés para buscar una mejor estabilidad emocional algo que Remy no podía darle o al menos así lo pensaba.

Cada vez que lo veía salir de la mansión tenía temor, pensando que le seria infiel con cualquier mujer ya que estar con una chica intocable no era fácil y cualquiera se podía aprovechar para crear desconfianza entre ellos dos y una prueba era cuando su madre Mystique había tratado de seducir al cajun haciéndose pasar por una estudiante en la escuela comenzó a coquetear descaradamente con Remy incluso enfrente de ella tan solo para crear una brecha entre ellos.

Después de haberlos puesto a pelear, Mystique presento al chico perfecto para su hija o al menos eso había dicho, aquel hombre se llamaba Gus era un mutante como ellos era alto, musculoso no podía negarlo era amable, guapo y lo mejor es que su habilidad era neutralizar cualquier poder.  
Su madre estaba más que encantada porque esa relación era perfecta, Rogue estuvo tentada por el simple hecho de encontrar a quien poder tocar libremente.

Sumado a eso estaban las pelas que había tenido con Remy aquellos días donde se podía ver al francés totalmente frustrado sexualmente, estaba llegando a su límite y las terapias de pareja que habían tenido con Emma no funcionaban y eso solo aumentaba la frustración en ellos.

Pero Remy no quería darse por vencido y le juraba que no se había involucrado con su madre y que tampoco le interesaba ninguna otra chica que no fuera ella, pero no quiso escucharlo solo quería que se callara podía sentir el dolor por su traición, pero si tan si quiera hubiera creído en Remy se hubieran ahorrado muchas penas.

 _¿Qué había ganado?_ Un dolor de cabeza y un horrible recuerdo que nunca podría olvidar, él quizás por despecho se había acercado Apocalipsis quien lo convenció para unirse a su equipo convirtiéndose en el jinete de la muerte…

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _Un solo segundo basto para destrozar todo en lo que ella creía y amaba, tenía enfrente a quien una vez había conocido como Gambito y ahora solo respondía al nombre de Muerte y solo obedecía las ordenes de su "amo"._

— _ **R-Remy vuelve a casa conmigo, por favor**_ _— le suplico mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía ella no quería creerlo._

— _ **No soy Remy… Soy muer...**_

— _ **¡No! ¡No lo creo!**_ _—grito con determinación haciendo que todos se mantuvieran callados incluyendo a su cajun, mientras fruncía el ceño_ _ **— Tiene que haber una parte de ti que todavía me quiere, no importa lo horrible que fueran las cosas que Apocalipsis hizo con tu cuerpo… no pudo haber aplastado por completo ese amor**_ _– nuevamente le había suplicado esperando que la escuchara y volviera a la normalidad, pero eso no ocurriría al menos no en ese momento._

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― Fin del Flash Back.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.—

Dejo salir un nuevo suspiro al terminar de recordar esa etapa cuando lo creyó perdido, la había atacado a ella y a sus amigos, los había intentado asesinar y eso era algo que no quería volver a pasar. Después de aquel incidente pasaron meses sin saber de él y no estaba segura de cómo lo había logrado pero Remy había vuelto a tomar el control de su mente suprimiendo aquel sujeto lleno de sed de sangre y aunque tuvo varias recaídas donde aquella mente se hacía con el control de su cuerpo siempre lograba recuperarse y gracias a las terapias con el profesor Xavier y Emma aquella entidad estaba bien cubierta o lo mejor que se pudiera, ella conocía el dolor que causaba el tener alguien dentro y no poder controlarlo pero Remy demostraba que había logrado superarlo o al menos lo mejor que pudiera.

Pasaron varias cosas en ese tiempo, pero decidió regresar con su francés y vivieron relativamente felices unos meses logrando pasar varios momentos juntos hasta que de nuevo ella se había alejado había decidido tomarse un tiempo de su relación con Gambito, al inquietarse pensando en que había empezado de nuevo a sentir amor por Magnus y había decidido darse una oportunidad con el amo del magnetismo. De aquel día podía recordar la mirada de decepción de Remy al darse cuenta.

. —

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _ **Isla de Utopía**_

 _Se encontraban en una parte aislada de todos los demás justo a las orillas de la isla viendo el océano acaban de pasar por una aventura difícil de creer, Legion el hijo del profesor Xavier había hecho todo un mundo alterno y apenas habían logrado escapar de esa realidad._

 _Todos necesitaban un respiro y mucho descanso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía como si fuera un nuevo inicio para ellos o al menos Rogue lo veía de esa forma pero ese inicio implicaba dejar ciertas cosas y su cajun lo sabía muy bien pero esta vez él tomaría un camino diferente la dejaría irse tan solo indicándole el camino correcto para ella._

 _—_ _ **Rogue dijiste que tenías miedo de estar conmigo hasta que el control sobre tus poderes fuera más seguro, creo que estabas mintiendo no a mí, sino a ti misma.**_ _—Remy le había dicho mientras se ponía de pie quedando frente de ella, mientras que Rogue permanecía sentada sobre una roca escuchándolo—_ _ **Cuando se trata de amor las razones en contra deberían disiparse. Tendrías que saber eso, para mí no hay dudas ni ambigüedad, he amado a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna era como tú.**_ _—le declaro con franqueza, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de dolor y decepción. Ella se quedó callada queriendo tener respuestas para enfrentarlo pero no podía._

— _**Remy, yo nunca…**_

— _**Por favor déjame terminar**_ _—le dijo con frustración interrumpiendo la antes que hablara, solto un suspiro con el ceño fruncido demostrando que hablaba seriamente necesitaba decir todo lo que tenía dentro o explotaría. —_ _ **Soy tu hogar y tu puerto, tu punto de destino, no una estación en el camino tampoco un juego o un experimento, vendrás a mi cuando sepas eso pero no vengas antes… Lo que significa por ahora que no vengas a mí en lo absoluto.**_ _— dicho eso el cajun se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella caminando sin voltear a verla de nuevo._

...—Fin—

.—

Cada palabra que escucho ahora solo la hacía sentirse culpable, sentía culpa al solo pensar que por ella había empezado ese alejamiento entre los dos pues cada cierto tiempo le pedía tiempo a solas dando un receso a su relación, no lo culpaba por cansarse de aquel estúpido juego entre los dos, pero eso no evitaba que sus celos se presentaran cada vez que le decían que él había salido en una cita.

Le parecía tan curioso todo lo que habían pasado juntos pero aquellos recuerdos solo traían un sabor amargo a su boca. Esa época parecía tan lejana después de eso habían enfrentado tantas cosas, tantas reconciliaciones entre ellos dos, pero al final habían acordado en quedar como mejores amigos y fueron unos tontos al pensar que esa farsa la podrían vivir por siempre.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de notar como alguien la miraba desde la puerta quien se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba, Rogue fue consiente hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, Anna dio un leve grito de sorpresa borrando casi de inmediato cualquier ventana abierta en la computadora para entonces voltearse a ver de quien se trataba notando la sonrisa burlona de su amiga Ororo quien había alcanzado a ver que había en la pantalla antes que se borrara.

— **¿Qué pasa Rogue?** —pregunto queriendo sonar lo más casual, pero al notar como el sonrojo de su amiga se incrementaba mientras evitaba verla al rostro, Storm dejo escapar una leve risa.

— **Nada yo solo me deje llevar por mis recuerdos, lo siento** –contesto sonriendo levemente, no podía creer que estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que no se fijó en su alrededor tantos meses lo había logrado sin ser descubierta— **Por favor no le digas a nadie.**

— **No te preocupes, te entiendo pasaron muchas cosas juntos como para olvidarlo.** — contesto aun sonriendo, pero esta vez con algo de nostalgia de igual manera ella pensaba que sus amigos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

— **Si...** —respondió en medio de un suspiro, pero negando con la cabeza como si eso apartara todo lo que sentía **—¿Necesitabas algo?**

— **No, yo solo…** —esta vez Storm contesto nerviosa posando su atención al folder que tenia en su otra mano — **Vine a dejar los papeles del divorcio, pero Tony dijo que T'challa no se encontraba aquí** —contesto algo incomoda, hasta ahora no había encontrado el tiempo de hacer su divorcio como se debería y T'challa no había ayudado en ello.

— **Oh… yo lo siento Storm** —Rogue se sentía ahora de igual manera incomoda sin saber exactamente que decir al respecto, guardando silencio unos momentos.

— **No importa** —había dicho con una pequeña sonrisa forzada tampoco le gustara hablar sobre su vida amorosa **—Mejor dime ¿Te gustaría acompañarme iré a comer con Kitty?**

— **Claro vamos** —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, apagando la computadora que había usado, yendo a buscar su bolso para poder salir junto con su amiga.

El camino al restaurante había sido silencioso habían decidido caminar, no estaba tan lejos. A donde irían solo a un par de cuadras de distancia. Al llegar al restaurante se aproximaron a una de las mesas donde ya les esperaba Kitty justo en medio del lugar el ambiente era tranquilo todo estaba adornado en blanco y negro dando una elegancia natural con algunas plantas colgadas del techo con brotes de flores dando ese sutil toque colorido que necesitaba el lugar.

— **Hola Rogue me alegra verte** —había saludado su amiga apenas la había visto para luego de igual manera saludar a Storm mientras las dos mujeres se sentaban.

— **Hola Kitty ¿Qué tal te va con la escuela?** —había preguntado algo curiosa desde que Logan salía con los Avengers, Kitty había pasado a tener el puesto de directora de la escuela.

— **Todo bien no me puedo quejar** —contesto algo desanimada ser directora no era tan divertido como se escuchaba — **Rachel y Jubilee me ayudan bastante**

— **Me alegro por ello.**

Antes que pudieran seguir platicando la mesera había llegado para anotar su orden las tres chicas habían pedido su respectiva comida volviendo entonces a platicar

— **Oye Rogue sabes estaba pensando en hacer una reunión con todo el equipo ya sabes solo X-men hace tiempo que no nos juntamos todos** —le había comentado con una amplia sonrisa, creía que hacer una fiesta era justo lo que necesitaban ahora, alegrarse por ese tiempo de paz en el que vivían al menos mientras este durara.

— **¿Enserio? Eso suena genial** —contesto la sureña esta vez más animada estaba feliz de poder ver a sus amigos una vez más.

— **Si, ya le dije a la mayoría de los chicos quería ver si podías llamar a tu hermano a Kurt** —le había dicho con alegría — **También estaba por llamar a Remy para avisarle** —en cuanto había terminado de mencionar al cajun pudo notar el cambio de humor en su amiga, volteando a ver a Storm preguntando con su mirada si había dicho algo incorrecto, quien solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa — **Lo siento no debí mencionarlo.**

— **Está bien** —dejo salir un suspiro en modo de derrota no podía evitarlo por siempre **–Remy es parte del equipo debe estar también y no te preocupes yo me encargare de contactar a Kurt–** respondió queriendo volver a la calma mientras agradecía a la mesara quien les había traído su orden comenzando a comer en un nuevo silencio.

Ororo había sido la primera en cambiar de tema queriendo quitar el ambiente incomodo entre sus amigas quienes siguieron su ejemplo empezando a hablar de cosas triviales, relatando sus ultimas aventuras en sus respectivos equipos pasando la tarde entre risas.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, espero les haya gustado la continuación ya saben que con un review me motivan para traer más capítulos.

Comics:  
Blood of apocalypse part 3  
X-Men Legacy #248

No estoy segura si conocen la historia de esta pareja ya que saco muchas cosas de su relación de los comics por lo que pienso abrir una página en Facebook donde subiré cosas para que conozcan y entiendan mejor la historia, por ejemplo:  
Los Flash Back los subiré a la página ya que son escenas que en realidad pasaron.  
También subiré cosas variadas para ayudar a crecer el fanatismo en esta pareja.  
También podrán mandarme sus opiniones respecto a mis historias.

El nombre de la página es RogueAna-LeBeau:  
www. facebook RogueAna-LeBeau-635630683449792 /  
(Quiten los espacios)


	3. Chapter 3

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.-**_

 _ **Ciudad de Londres.**_

 _ **.-**_

La luz del sol se podía ver atravesando las persianas iluminando el cuarto de hotel, la luz de la mañana junto con la alarma del despertador la cual no dejaba de sonar comenzó a molestar a cierto cajun que se encontraba acostado bocabajo en la cama, con mucha pereza estiro su brazo hacia la mesita que había aun costado de su cama, estaba buscando a tientas aquel despertador para apagarlo.

Cuando logro atraparlo lo jalo para poder ver la hora, _8:23 a.m._ se levantó de la cama casi de un brinco asombrado de la hora, pero al instante soltó una maldición al sentir como su cabeza estallaba como si algo le hubiera golpeado con fuerza, pero no era nada más que la resaca del día anterior.

— _ **Merde**_ —se levantó gruñendo ante el dolor en su cabeza, pero no podía perder el tiempo había quedado con su padre para verse en el vestíbulo a las 8 en punto y conociéndolo él si había llegado a tiempo lo que significaba que ahora estaría molesto esperando por él. — **No debí haber tomado tanto**

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su ropa dentro de una maleta que estaba casi a la entrada del cuarto poniéndose sus bóxer y pantalones se tambaleo un poco ante los mareos mientras iba hacia el baño para poder refrescarse un poco para luego buscar sus zapatos, no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior lo que significaba que había bebido posiblemente mitad de un bar, pensándolo mejor no sabía ni siquiera como es que había llegado al hotel antes que pudiera seguir con su tortura por recordar algo escucho el golpeteo de la puerta y no era un suave golpeteo, era de esa clase de golpees que indicaban que si no abría con rapidez esa puerta pronto se convertiría en basura.

— **¡Un momento!** —Gambito grito desde el cuarto mientras terminaba de ajustarse los pantalones, podía sentir como su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras lograba caminar con cierta normalidad tan solo chocando contra las paredes un par de veces hasta llegar a la entrada principal abriendo la puerta, estaba dispuesto a maldecir al sujeto que hubiera golpeado a esa hora, pero se quedó callado al reconocerlo — **¿Padre?** —pregunto algo confundido al verlo justamente en la puerta quizás harto de tener que esperarlo.

Por su parte Jean-luc tan solo empujo a Remy a un lado entrando a la suite donde su hijo se hospedaba, como siempre se hospedaba en la mejor suite del hotel la que parecía más que una habitación un departamento con una sala, baño completo y recamara incluso con un pequeño estudio.

— **Pensé que estarías listo a esta hora** —su tono de voz no era nada amable estaba molesto mientras observaba a su hijo. Jean-luc vestía un pantalón café junto una playera de manga larga de color negro y la gabardina clásica de cualquier ladrón al menos de los ladrones LeBeau.

— **Lo sé, yo me q-quede d-dormido es todo** —le comento con la voz algo temblorosa tratando de sonar lo más sobrio o serio que pudiera negando con la cabeza, empezando a buscar por todas partes su camisa evitando ver a su padre.

— **Buscas esto** —una suave voz se hizo presente en aquella habitación, ambos hombres voltearon a ver de quien se traba, Emma se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación con una sonrisa seductora adornando su rostro portando tan solo la sabana blanca de la cama la cual usaba en modo de toalla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y en su mano colgaba una camisa blanca perteneciente a Gambito.

— **Si… yo…** —Remy estaba confundido al verla de ese modo, pero en su mente comenzaron a llegar algunas imágenes de la noche anterior recordando parte de ella, sorprendiéndose al instante había cruzado la línea con Emma, ni si quiera estaba seguro de lo que había provocado que ambos terminaran en la cama, se acercó a ella tomando la camisa de su mano mientras se la ponía no estaba seguro sobre si debía verla a la cara o no, se apresuró a ponerse su camisa— **Gracias, debo salir llegare algo tarde**.

Le había dicho mientras tomaba su gabardina la cual colgaba del respaldo de uno de los sillones empujando entonces a su padre hacia la salida de la suite, dando un último adiós a Emma antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Caminaron por el pasillo para tomar el ascensor, iban en total silencio hasta que abordaron el elevador.

— **Y bien… me dirás que paso** —Jean-Luc le dijo queriendo mantenerse neutral ante lo visto, nunca había sido de su incumbencia la vida amorosa de su hijo, nunca les había puesto atención a las mujeres con las que él se relacionaba pues bien sabia que serian la cita de una noche o al menos la mayoría ya que con Belladona y Rogue aquella regla había faltado.

— **No sé de qué hablas** — le contesto manteniéndose firme ignorando las palabras de su padre pues ni si quiera él sabía que había pasado o en lo que se había metido en ese momento.

— **Hijo yo te respeto y nunca me metería en tus asuntos, pero** …. —se quedo callado unos momentos tratando de encontrar las palabras para darse a entender — **…. Era la mujer de tu amigo ¿n'est-ce pas?**

— **Lo era** —comento aun serio saliendo del ascensor mientras caminaba hacia el lobby del hotel acercándose al encargado en turno pidiendo que les trajeran su auto para poder irse a la primera reunión del día una vez este se fuera para poder traer su coche, se volteo a ver a su padre quien seguía esperando una respuesta. — **Ella era la esposa de Scott**

— **Y tú decidiste acostarte con ella** —le recrimino con los brazos cruzados negando con su cabeza.

— **No me acosté con ella** …—le contesto con irritación apenas lo había dicho, pero algo en su mente le había dicho lo estúpido que sonaba frunciendo el ceño al instante, estaba molesto al sentirse enjuiciado y su padre lo sabía — **Y si paso qué importancia tiene, ella sigue siendo una mujer…**

— **¿Enserio?** —su padre pregunto con molestia ante aquella declaración, pensando en lo cínico que su hijo podría llegar a ser— **Si, una mujer casada.**

— **Scott murió hace meses y lo sabes** —le contesto de mala gana, lo último que quería en ese momento era pelear sobre la moral con su padre, ni si quiera él sabía en qué momento había cruzado la línea — **Si ella quiere estar conmigo no veo tu problema.**

— **Y qué pasa con Ann….**

— **¡Terminamos!... Ella y yo no somos nada** —Remy lo interrumpió antes que pudiera si quiera terminar su oración no entendía la necedad de su padre por nombrar a Rogue en cada conversación que tenían— **Y no debería ser un problema si me acuesto o no con alguien.**

Su padre no dijo nada en ese momento tan solo guardo silencio podía notar como su hijo solo le daba evasivas, tratando de evitar hablar del tema. Ya no era sorpresa para él aquella reacción llevaba meses estando a la defensiva y no lograba descubrir de que se trataba y el confrontar a Remy nunca había sido lo mejor pero ahora podía darse una idea del problema, soltó un suspiro mientras veía como traían el auto abordando en el junto a su hijo, descubriría la verdad tarde o temprano quisiera Remy o no.

-.

.-

Por su parte en aquella suite se quedó Emma acostada en la cama de tamaño Queen, aquella habitación sin duda era de la clase de cosas que le gustaban, ella prefería estar en los mejores hoteles con los mejores lujos. Volteo hacia la ventana notando la vista que tenia de la ciudad dejando salir una leve sonrisa de sus labios.

Quizás era otra cosa en común que tenia con Remy el gusto por lo elegante, se estiro sobre las sabanas, no podía esperar por descubrir todo lo que el cajun le diría a su regreso suponía que su padre le pediría una explicación. Aunque podría simplemente dejarlo pasar en fin de todo el historial de su hijo no era para nada corto ni si quiera estaba segura de que pudiera acercarse a la cifra correcta y que ella fuera un número más no tenía mayor importancia.

Pero le daba risa recordar el rostro del Jean-luc al verla medio desnuda en la habitación, en más de una ocasión escucho decirle a Remy sobre lo bien que sería para él que regresara con Rogue y por fin sentara cabeza con ella y que ahora su padre la viera compartiendo habitación, seguro le había afectado.

Pero aquella sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios apenas el recuerdo de Scott se había hecho presente en su mente. — **Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí** —no se engañaría a si misma lo extrañaba quizás más de lo que jamás aceptaría.

La noche anterior si bien había decidido acostarse con Gambito, ella lo había hecho conscientemente no estaba ebria como lo estaba el francés.  
Muchos pensarían que había abusado de su estado, pero no era así ambos necesitaban desahogarse y lo habían logrado, por su parte ella solo imaginaba que cada beso que le daba, cada caricia que le daba era Scott quien lo hacía, ella no veía a Remy ella solo veía a Scott.

Y estaba segura que Gambito solo veía a Rogue mientras le hacia el amor, cada suspiro, cada palabra de amor de sus labios solo eran para la sureña. Ninguno de los dos se enfocaba en el otro y quizás eso era lo mejor para los dos, una noche para recordar y dejar de sentirse rotos por dentro. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su lugar caminando hacia el baño necesitaba relajarse y nada era mejor que un buen baño.

-.

.-

Remy se encontraba sentado frente a una gran mesa de madera el salón donde se efectuaba la reunión no era más que una bodega industrial, podía ver a la gente en aquella sala, podía ver sus rostros algunos con molestia, otros con odio o quizás desprecio hacia su persona la verdad era que ya no le importaba estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas, el recibir ordenes de un _"bastardo"_ no era lo que muchos cabecillas del clan querían, pero no tenían opción.  
Él era el jefe de todos ellos les gustara o no.

Pero desde hacía unos momentos dejo de escuchar las quejas y reclamos de todos en la sala, había dejado que su padre hablara y tomara el control de la reunión su mente no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en la noche anterior quería recordar algo, pero nada venía a su mente.

Ver a Emma de esa forma y saber que se había acostado con ella solo hacía que su corazón se oprimiera lastimándolo, no sabia explicarlo pero algo en su mente lo hacia sentirse culpable como si se hubiera traicionado a si mismo, por un lado estaba el hecho de que él aun queria a Rogue y se sentía culpable por haberle sido infiel con Emma, algo era salir con mujeres que no conocía y no volvería a ver pero esto era diferente en todos los niveles y por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Scott, era su amigo pese a todo el caos que había pasado en su caída a la locura seguía siendo su amigo y no podía evitar sentirse enfermo al pensar en lo que había hecho.

Pero lo peor era lo satisfecho que se sentía, había estado irritado, frustrado los últimos días, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir una paz inmensa todo ese estrés se había esfumado de su vida o al menos en ese momento así lo sentía. Estaba perdido.

.-  
.-

.-

.-

.-

…

Hola de nuevo después de una ausencia algo larga…  
Pero sigo tratando de darle continuidad a la historia.

Gracias Legna por leer la historia espero te siga gustando y si estoy al pendiente del comic me encanto el final que por cierto me ha dado ideas para aún más historias de ellos.  
Cuídate.

Como es costumbre para la continuación solo deben dejar un nuevo Review.


	4. Chapter 4

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

" _ **Un nuevo romance"**_

 _ **.-**_

Los siguientes días fueron un misterio para Remy, al inicio ni si quiera estaba seguro de cómo debía hablar con Emma sintiéndose fuera de lugar por lo que ella tuvo que tomar el asunto entre sus manos le había dejado en claro todo lo que había pasado en aquella noche y quizás era lo absurdo de todo o la poca importancia que ella le daba, pero a Remy le había dado gracia todo eso. En pocas palabras le había dicho que fue utilizado como un pedazo de carne, no era amor ni si quiera se acercaba al cariño era simple atracción lo que tenían ambos.

Hicieron entonces un pacto silencioso habían acordado que podían repetirlo y aunque él había querido seguir con la misma rutina siendo simplemente el jefe de los ladrones y ella su consejera, Emma tenía otros planes, ella no tenía problema en dar algunas muestras de afecto en público un abrazo, un beso, estar sentada en su regazo durante alguna reunión quizás lo hacía por aburrimiento o por querer fastidiar a Jean-Luc, el cajun no lo tenía claro y tampoco es que le molestara hasta cierto punto le causaba gracia ver la expresión de las personas a su alrededor.

Ahora podía entender porque Scott había presentado ese cambio de actitud de ser un chico bueno a ser un maldito, Emma lograba sacar ese lado de cualquier hombre el mas posesivo y el más agresivo por un momento pensó que era algún truco mental, pero los telepatas no tenían efecto o al menos contaba con darse cuenta si era un truco.

Remy soltó una leve risa burlona al pensar todo eso mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, su estadía en Londres se podría dar por terminada con su última reunión y ahora tocaba planear el siguiente movimiento quizás podían tomarse un descanso en New Orleans o en la isla privada que tenía el gremio, no estaba seguro pero era algo fácil de solucionar.  
Al llegar a su suite y cruzar el umbral de la puerta fue recibido por la luz tenue en la sala, camino directo hacia ese lugar encontrando a Emma sentada en uno de los sillones usando un vestido blanco sencillo con las piernas cruzadas a la vez que leía un libro, con una copa de vino en la mano.

— **Hola francés** — le había dicho con una leve sonrisa en los labios sin despegar la mirada de su libro tan solo dándole un nuevo sorbo a su copa de vino.

— **Hola** —contesto de igual modo acercándose al centro de la sala dejando su saco sobre el respaldo del sofá tomando asiento aun lado de ella. Se sentía un poco incómodo cuando se encontraban a solas, pero eso cada vez disminuía llegando a disfrutar de la compañia, estaba por decir algo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón. **—** _ **¿Bonjour?**_

— _ **¿Remy?... Soy Kitty**_

— **Oh, Hola** _ **petit**_ **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?** —pregunto alegremente mientras se abría un par de botones de su camisa. Era tan extraño escuchar la voz de alguno de sus ex-compañeros.

— _ **Si, mira te hablaba para avisarte sobre una fiesta que estamos por organizar la próxima semana. Ya sabes reunir al equipo una vez mas**_

— **Yo… no lo sé** —respondió algo inseguro su instinto le decía que mintiera para no ir, pero le estaba tomando algo de tiempo el poder pensar en alguna escusa.

— _ **No seas así todos vendrán, Ororo espera verte.**_

— **Mira** _ **petit**_ **lo que pasa es que estoy con alguien justo ahora y si voy no sería solo** —le menciono queriendo de ese modo Kitty notara lo incomodo de la situación, pero ante aquella declaración la atención de Emma se dirigió únicamente a él.

— _ **¿Enserio?**_

— _ **Oui**_ **¿Problema?** —pregunto nervioso, en su interior deseaba que eso le sirviera para escaparse de aquella reunión.

— _ **No, eres libre de venir con quien gustes**_

— **Ah…** —guardo silencio algunos segundos notando como debería ir quisiera o no. **—Entonces nos veremos próximamente** —le declaro fingiendo alegría una corta despedida hubo entre los viejos amigos, al terminar la llamada tiro su celular aun lado suyo dejando salir un fuerte suspiro.

— **¿Me quieres decir que fue eso?** —Emma pregunto confundida y no muy alegre por lo antes mencionado.

— **Que dices** _ **chérie**_ **¿Lista para ir a una fiesta con los X-men? —** le contesto con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras la volteaba a ver.

— **¿Enserio?** — pregunto negando con su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño — **Nadie estará feliz de verme**

— **Eso nos asegura llegar a casa temprano ¿No lo crees?** —le contesto dejando escapar una leve sonrisa de sus labios.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―. ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.-

New York – Escuela Jean Grey

.-

— **¿Sucede algo Kitty?** —cuestiono preocupada Rachel por su amiga, Kitty no había dicho nada después de aquella llamada telefónica mirando su celular mientras fruncía el ceño.

— **Es Gambito dijo que vendría con alguien.**

— **¿Tiene una nueva chica?** —pregunto esta vez algo sorprendida al escuchar la noticia.

— **Eso parece… ¿Crees que debería decirle a Rogue?**

Rachel guardo silencio ante aquella pregunta, era un tema delicado sin duda alguna intercambiaron algunas miradas inseguras de que decir, nadie en todo el equipo se había creído esa basura de solo amigos sobre todo Kitty, ella podía ver las miradas que siempre se daban entre ellos en cada lugar al que iban siempre estaban observándose se podía ver el amor y el dolor en ambas miradas.

— **Creo que sería lo mejor, ella debe saberlo para estar preparada** —Rachel quería que sonara como lo más normal pero la incomodidad se podía escuchar en su voz. Kitty solo asintió con la cabeza tomando su celular esta vez mandando un mensaje de texto con el simple objetivo de avisar a su amiga.

— _**Necesitamos hablar.**_ —Era lo único que decía aquel mensaje, pronto fue la respuesta de su amiga.

— _**Claro ¿Dónde quieres vernos?**_

— _**En tu departamento a las 8**_ — le contesto con rapidez no quería que fuera en la escuela o con los Avengers no creía que fuera algo que se debiera tratar con publico y sobre todo con gente tan _"comunicativa",_ si debían ser sinceros algo que no tenían los héroes era discreción tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien lo supiera para que a los minutos medio país lo supiera.

— **Veré a Rogue hoy, ¿Te podría dejar la escuela a cargo?** —esta vez Kitty cuestiono algo preocupada mientras miraba a su amiga.

— **Claro no es la primera vez que me quedo a cargo de los chicos** —contesto Rachel sonriendo mientras tomaba algunas carpetas de la mesa para salir entonces de la oficina.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―. ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.-

Mansión Avengers

.-

Rogue se había quedado ciertamente confundida ante aquellos mensajes, lo único que la aliviaba era que si fuera una emergencia no sería algo que pudiera esperar, guardo su teléfono volteando a ver a sus compañeras, pero había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

— **¿Rogue estas con nosotras?** —Janet paso su mano justo enfrente del rostro de la sureña dejando salir una leve risa. Estaban planeando a donde ir a pasear y salir un poco del trabajo.

— **Lo siento ¿Qué me decían?** —contesto sonriendo apartando aquella mano de su rostro.

— **Preguntamos si te unes a nosotras en la salida de solo chicas, Wanda dice conocer un buen lugar para tomar y bailar un poco.**

— **Me gustaría, pero ya me salió un asunto importante debo ver a Kitty**

— **¿Algún problema con los X-men?** —esta vez cuestiono Wanda algo insegura.

— **No, bueno creo que no** —le respondió algo confundida, pero negando con su cabeza — **Debe ser algo sobre la escuela**

— **Cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros**

— **Gracias chicas** —les dio un corto abrazo para así alejarse de donde estaban para irse a cambiar su uniforme por ropa más cómoda antes de partir hacia su casa, era tan extraño, aunque tenía un departamento en la ciudad pocas veces llegaba a ocuparlo, siempre estaba con alguno de los equipos y eso significaba tener que vivir con ellos para estar mas disponible para alguna emergencia sin mencionar que ese lugar era muy silencioso para su gusto.

No le tomo tanto tiempo el poder prepararse y salir volando hacia su departamento había llegado un poco antes de la hora con tan solo el objetivo de limpiar un poco y no se viera tan abandonado el lugar, al llegar solo hizo falta que quitara un poco del polvo que había en los muebles y pusiera en su lugar todo lo que había comprado solo era un poco de comida.

Se puso a ver una película mientras esperaba por su amiga dieron un par de minutos luego de las 8 cuando Kitty había llegado. Entraron a la sala sentándose ambas en el sillón más grande, Rogue esperaba que empezara hablar, pero Kitty solo miraba sus manos jugando con sus pulgares, su silencio solo ponía aún más nerviosa a Rogue.

— **Vamos Kitty me estas matando, deja el suspenso** —le reclamo con impaciencia.

— **Bueno es que…** —se mordió su labio mientras pensaba las palabras con las cuales hablar — **Es sobre la fiesta**

— **¿Es eso? Diablos pensé que era algo importante, si necesitas ayuda solo debías decirlo** —le respondió frunciendo su ceño al sentirse engañada por algo tan tonto, pero al notar el semblante nervioso de su amiga sabia que algo faltaba **—¿Qué pasa?**

— **Te lo diré** —le dijo tomando algo de aire antes de hablar — **Yo ya invité a todos, Remy fue al último al que contacté.**

— **¿Le paso algo a Remy? —** pregunto alarmada al tan solo pensar que algo le hubiera pasado al francés.

— **No, es algo que me dijo, Remy dijo que ya tiene pareja y la traerá a la fiesta** —le dijo a Rogue mirándola al rostro buscando alguna señal de tristeza, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa algo forzada por parte de la sureña quien tardo unos momentos en reaccionar **—¿Estas bien?**

— **Si, es decir me alegro ya se había tardado en conseguir una chica.** —le respondió queriendo aparentar alegría sacudiendo su camino quitándole importancia al asunto, pero fallando en su intento **— Somos amigos así que está bien.**

— **Si… bueno yo quería decírtelo para evitar malos entendidos el día de la fiesta**

— **Gracias por eso** —se acercó para poder abrazar a su amiga estaba agradecida por la consideración, al menos podría practicar su cara de póker para ese día y no le afectara mucho, quizás debía buscar con quien ir de igual modo.

.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es hora del tan acostumbrado agradecimiento por leer la historia, es difícil escribir mal de ellos cuando se dan tanto cariño en los comics.

Pero seguiré escribiendo de ellos así que hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.-**_

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para Rogue y eso empezaba a desesperarla, hoy sería la fiesta y por un lado ansiaba ver a Remy y por otro lado odiaba la idea de conocer a la nueva novia.  
Justo ahora se encontraba en su departamento debía terminar de arreglarse para luego ir a la mansión y ayudar a Kitty con la decoración del lugar, pero ya llevaba una hora dando vueltas por todo el lugar con una taza de café en la mano pensando que debía hacer exactamente con su problema.

Su mente no dejaba de torturarla pensando en la clase de novia que tendría Remy quizás una morena, una chica rubia o pelirroja con un hermoso cuerpo y linda sonrisa, no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades y lo peor era saber que el francés no era la clase de hombre que saliera con un tipo de mujer en específico.

— **Tal vez podría parecerse a Belladona** —había dicho con un suave susurro mientras jugaba con los restos del café en su taza, la idea no le parecía tan errada después de todo ella había sido el primer amor de Gambito y sobre todo fue su esposa ¿Porque no buscaría una chica similar?, pero casi al instante negó con la cabeza **— Es hermosa no puedo negarlo, pero está loca.**

— **Dudo que sea alguien como Foxxy o mejor dicho como mi madre** —frunció el ceño al solo recordar eso, su madre había intentado seducir a Gambito para que se acostara con ella con la excusa de que lo hacía por su propio bien **—¿Acostarse con mi novio era por mi bien?** —declaro soltando un bufido le enojaba solo pensar en esa tontería y aunque no sabía si habían dormido juntos prefería creer en lo que Remy le había dicho y él le juraba no haberla tocado.

— **Podría ser como Joelle de cabello negro y ojos azules, valiente y peligrosa como es él** —se quedó pensando un momento en fin de todo ella había sido la última conquista que le había conocido, aunque Joelle había muerto esa clase de mujer podía vincularla a su francés sin problemas. Le molestaba todo eso, pero no estaba segura si estaba molesta por la nueva chica o por haberse puesto a recordar a los viejos amores de Gambito, dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa mientras seguía pensando.

Los celos fueron un factor importante para su relación tan explosiva ya que cada mujer hermosa que ella veía era un amargo recordatorio de que ella no podría darle placeres que otras si y que Remy podría cambiarla en cualquier momento.  
Los celos de Gambito eran casi lo mismo el miedo de perderla de no ser digno de ella y que otros hombres fueran mejores que él, toda su relación había sido un caos llena de malos entendidos, desconfianza y peleas, pero se sentían incompletos cuando estaban separados por eso se negaban a dejar que todo acabara había algo en ellos que no los dejaba estar separados, les gustaba estar conjuntos siempre en compañía del otro.

— **Pero Remy tomo su decisión y yo debo aceptarlo y no molestarme** — se dijo con firmeza tenía que aceptarlo debía seguir adelante, aunque le fuera difícil verlo en compañía de alguien más y aunque Rogue había pensado en salir con alguien para tener una cita y no asistir sola a la fiesta ya que pensó que entonces sería menos incómodo para ellos verse, pero al final de meditarlo acepto que no quería salir con nadie en ese día.

Camino por su departamento hasta llegar a su habitación quedando frente a su ropero comenzando a lanzar su ropa sobre la cama tratando de elegir lo que usaría mientras dejaba a su mente divagar entre recuerdos y fue entonces cuando no podía creer lo dura que había sido con Remy respecto a la lista de conquistas con las que había estado cuando ella misma tenía una lista similar.

Cada amante que ella había tenido habían llegado tan solo para brindar su compañía y el calor de un momento, pero ella nunca dio su corazón a ninguno de ellos, eran hasta cierto grado una vía de escape.  
La mayoría solo habían sido simples flirteos y algunos besos ella solo quería sentir contacto de otra persona entre esos amantes podía contar a Colossus, Deadpool, Bobby, Joseph ellos habían sido solo algunos de esos toques, aunque algunos habían llegado incluso más lejos que un simple beso.

Sentry había sido uno de ellos, era la persona más fuerte que conocía que incluso su poder no podía dañarlo y eso dio paso a una aventura de la cual no estaba segura de arrepentirse, ella ansiaba el contacto humano y él se lo había dado en toda la expresión de la palabra sin preguntas, sin ataduras simple contacto.

Luego estaba Logan y esa extraña relación que había entre ellos eran amigos, él siempre tenía esa actitud paternal más su extraño sentido de humor y luego estaba los sentimientos encontrados entre ellos que no negaban tener, había un deseo que no podían ignorar y que en ocasiones podía más que la razón.

Johnny podría entrar en la lista, aunque hasta ahora todo había sido un simple coqueteo entre ellos, eran compañeros de equipo ambos trabajaban para los Avengers y todo parecía un juego quizás tenían algunos abrazos, un par de besos, pero nada pasaba de eso Rogue no podía verlo como algo más que un amigo, aunque todos pensaran lo contrario.

Por último, estaba Magnus, el eterno rival de Gambito por su afecto o al menos así el francés lo sentía. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente le había hecho tanto daño al pobre cajun con esa relación. Las veces que se cruzó en su camino ella elegía irse con el amo del magnetismo, lo hizo cuando era Joseph su clon sin memoria aunque Remy había contribuido en ese entonces con su rompimiento dejándose guiar por sus celos, pero ella lo pudo haber evitado si tan solo le hubiera dado confianza si le hubiera asegurado que ella lo amaba pero no lo hizo, incluso lo volvió a repetir tiempo después el día que había terminado con Remy en Utopía ese mismo día había terminado en la cama con Magnus, sabía que eso lo había lastimado, pero aun así no le había importado o simplemente no quería darse cuenta de sus acciones quería seguir con su relación con Erik aunque esta había terminado después de un corto tiempo.

Rogue podía recordarlo en cada relación fallida, en cada derrota él estaba a su lado, Remy siempre estaba con una suave sonrisa en los labios mientras la abrazaba y la consolaba. Era el único que estaba a su lado _"su mejor amigo"_ ahora sentía amargura tan solo por pronunciar aquellas palabras y ahora ella era quien se lamentaba mientras que su francés creaba su propia historia lejos de ella.

Dejo escapar un último suspiro al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el ultimo vestido que tenía guardado al final no podía elegir entre todos esos atuendos quería verse hermosa, pero usar vestido le parecía demasiado por lo que había decidido usar unos pantalones ajustados negros junto con un saco color vino que dejaba a la vista parte de sus pechos quedando con estilo de braless blazer.

. ―

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―. ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. ―

Instituto Charles Xavier.

. ―

Había llegado por fin a la mansión para ayudar a Kitty con los últimos preparativos que eran entre ellos organizar en el gran salón las mesas, la comida y la bebida, pero sobre todo vigilar que nadie hiciera una competencia idiota por parte de los estudiantes que arruinará todo, porque incluso un simple juego de baloncesto podía encadenar una pelea con poderes si lo sabrá ella, se acercó al ventanal para poder observar a algunos de los alumnos jugar en las canchas.

Era curioso pero la primera vez que Remy le había invitado a salir había sido por un estúpido juego de baloncesto los equipos eran Júbilo con Remy y Logan con ella. En aquel juego Logan estuvo a casi nada de matar al cajun, mientras que él solo sonreía arrogantemente mientras presumía de sus habilidades en el baloncesto era un odioso en aquellos días, no estaba segura en que momento se habían empezado atacar entre ellos con los poderes pero aun así había terminado entre los brazos del cajun y si no hubiera sido por sus poderes incluso hubiera terminado besando a Remy, pero haberlo golpeado en el rostro también había sido un buen recuerdo de aquel día, pero incluso entonces había aceptado salir con él, no podía negar que la atrajo desde la primera vez que lo vio pero su intento de cita había durado un par de segundos, apenas se habían movido de la mansión montando la motocicleta de Remy cuando habían sido interceptados por Omega Rojo terminando así en una pelea pero aun así no habían perdido la intención de salir juntos.

Rogue frunció el ceño apenas recordó su siguiente cita no entendía porque debía pensar en eso y aun peor no sabía porque sentía la misma emoción, su estómago se revolvía apenas pensaba el tiempo que había gastado en arreglarse queriendo impresionar al cajun para aquella cita.

Gambito la había llevado a cenar a un restaurante cajun para luego ir a Central Park y llevarla en un paseo en carroza por el parque todo tuvo un toque de cuento de hadas…junto con su primera promesa de amor.

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.—

 _Central Park_

 _Se podía sentir el fresco viento de la noche el carruaje se movía lentamente, se podía escuchar el trotar de los caballos y su relinchar cada cierto tiempo. Remy la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos y una sonrisa adornando sus labios._

— _ **Esto es lo que he querido desde la primera vez que te vi, más allá de flirteos y bromas… Más allá de juegos e inseguridades, sé que podemos sufrir mucho, física y emocionalmente**_ _—la voz del francés era calmada y calidad, le daba seguridad sabía que hablaba sinceramente dejando de lado esa malicia que siempre tenía_ _ **— Sé que un beso tuyo, un roce de carne contra carne… Me causaría mucho dolor, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por ti… ¿Estas dispuesta hacer lo mismo por mí?**_

 _Remy se había acercado lo suficiente a su rostro para dejar sentir su aliento sobre los labios de ella mientras entrelazaban las manos, Rogue cerró los ojos podía sentir la calidez de él, estaba emocionada podía sentir todo ese cariño transformarse en amor, quería aceptarlo…_

— _ **No…**_ _—le respondió segundos después alejándose de él lo más rápido que pudo dándole la espalda, tenía que despertar de ese sueño, no podía prometer algo así, aunque quisiera no podía._

— _**¿Qué es esto? —**_ _Remy pregunto incrédulo quedando con el corazón en la mano._

— _ **Yo… no puedo… quiero, pero no puedo**_ _—le respondió con la voz temblorosa, de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas se formaban, tenía miedo de dañarlo como podía arriesgar a alguien a ese mundo, su primer beso había terminado con el chico en coma permanente —_ _ **Tengo miedo… de hacerte daño como se lo hice a Cody… cuando era más pequeña y le bese**_ _— le confeso con dificultad, el cajun se acercó tomando el mentón de ella haciéndola voltear a verlo regalándole una suave sonrisa, Rogue ante este gesto se lanzó a sus brazos buscando refugio y consuelo —_ _ **Fue la primera y última vez que bese a alguien… y si te beso y te hago daño…sé que… se con seguridad que querría morir.**_

 _Remy la sostuvo entre sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza quería que se sintiera segura estando a su lado, él quería protegerla de todos incluso de él mismo._

— _ **Entonces, no nos besemos es así de sencillo**_ _—la separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de ella —_ _ **Quizá con esto nos baste por ahora a ti y a mí, quizá tengamos que aprender que hay algo más en el amor que lo meramente físico**_ _—le declaró con suavidad y cariño, era un reto, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar la manera de poder amarla plenamente —_ _ **Puede que a la larga esto salga incluso mejor ¿eh?**_

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

.—

Negó con la cabeza como si aquel movimiento borrara todos esos recuerdos, ¿Qué ganaba al recordarlos?, esos días habían pasado lo habían intentado y habían fracasado por inseguridades y desconfianza que importa el amor y pasión si no había confianza en su relación.

En este punto podía entender porque Gambito se había negado a confesar su pasado, era doloroso en gran medida desde su niñez había sufrido, no había un lugar en su cuerpo o mente que no hubiera recibido un golpe de la vida y podía decir con seguridad ahora que era la única a quien le había dicho todo eso.

Se alejó del ventanal para seguir adornando el gran salón, era hora de enfocarse en algo más necesitaba tener un plan B por si las cosas resultaban difíciles. No estaba segura si estaba preparada para ver a Remy y su nueva conquista, no podía decirle de otro modo ni si quiera estaba segura de que fuera algo serio, quizás era una simple chica ocasional.

Terminar su trabajo no le tomo mucho tiempo y pudo notar como las personas iban llegando a la mansión entre ellos fue Hank, Psylocke, Arcángel, Iceman, Rachel, Havok todos venían animados y aquel salón poco a poco se fue llenando de vida.

— **Lista para la fiesta** —una voz se hizo presente en el gran salón tomando a Rogue con sorpresa, viendo entonces a Storm quien sonreía ampliamente.

— **Claro cariño** —le contesto sonriendo mientras se acercaba quedando frente a su amiga — **Me gusta verlos a todos de nuevo**

— **Sin mencionar la comida que han traído** —Magik entro a la habitación con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro, quizás había sido una enemiga en algún momento junto al equipo de Scott y quizás había reinado el inframundo, pero muy dentro de Illyana aún había una niña amante de lo dulce **— ¿Han visto el tamaño de ese pastel?**

— **¿Solo te importa eso?** —Rogue le cuestiono riendo al notar la emoción en su voz.

— **Bueno es algo importante** —le respondió riendo cruzándose de brazos, pero sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

— **¿Y tu hermano?** —esta vez Ororo la había cuestionado ya que desde que había llegado en ningún lugar pudo encontrar a Colossus.

— **Peter vendrá más tarde fue junto con Kitty a traer más bebida**

— **Le dije que faltaba, pero no me quiso hacer caso** —comento con molestia Ororo no le gustaba que dejara las cosas a último minuto ella prefería mantener todo en orden para evitar retrasos.

— **Yo no creo que esa sea la única razón** —en esta ocasión Rogue había dicho con cierta malicia sonriendo obteniendo una risa cómplice de Magik.

Entre charlas amistosas y bromas fue pasando el tiempo, todo el mundo tenía algo nuevo que notificar y muchos otros preferían no hablar de lo que pasaba en sus vidas. Incluso Rogue llego a olvidarse de su pequeño problema integrándose al ambiente festivo que había en todo el lugar no fue hasta que noto como Kitty entraba corriendo al salón, se encontraba agitada y con una mirada de asombro, corrió hasta donde estaba Storm.

— **Oh dios mío Ororo** — se acercó Kitty a toda prisa llamando con desesperación a su amiga por un minuto todos tomaron una postura de seria.

— **¿Qué pasa? —** Storm le cuestiono preocupada volteando a todos lados como si quisiera averiguar de qué se trataba ¿un ataque? ¿una invasión?

— **Remy llego** —le declaro tomando aliento queriendo tranquilizar su corazón.

— **¿Y que tiene eso?** —pregunto confundida y molesta al mismo tiempo, ella había pensado que algo importante pasaba.

— **Emma… Emma lo acompaña…**

Antes que pudiera seguir hablando o que alguien preguntara, en aquel salón se pudo ver entrando al cajun y todo el mundo guardo silencio mientras tenían la vista puesta en la pareja que había llegado Emma como siempre lucía un vestido de color blanco bastante provocativo como ella solía vestir caminando del brazo del francés mientras que Remy usaba una camisa rosa pálido y un pantalón de vestir gris ninguno parecía ser afectado por las miradas que recibían caminando entre la gente, Rogue se quedó de piedra incapaz de mirar a otro lado que no fuera a ellos, de su boca no salía ni una palabra aunque la abría se sentía como si fuera parte de una horrible broma de mal gusto.

Ororo se acercó a su amigo con una mirada de total asombro que no se preocupó en ocultar. — **Remy…—** fue lo único que logro decir al tenerlo frente de ella.

— **Hola petit** —por su parte el cajun le había saludado con una amplia sonrisa, le causaba gracia ver a su amiga tan sorprendida.

— **¿Tu…vienes con ella?** —le cuestiono fijando ahora su atención en Emma, la miraba de pies a cabeza incapaz de creerlo.

— **Sí, el viene conmigo** —Emma le dijo con cierto sarcasmo mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado sin soltar el brazo del francés.

— **Cómo es que están… ¿lo estás?** —Ororo no podía dar crédito a lo que veía ni en su idea más descabellada había imaginado que algo así pasara.

— **Dije que traería a alguien a la fiesta** —le contesto con simpleza no quería que esto fuera un espectáculo comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con todos mirándole fijamente.

— **Sí, pero no pensé que fuera… ella** —le contesto saliendo un poco de su asombro tomando una postura esta vez más seria, su lado protector salió a frote era como si su hijo le hubiera dicho que salía con la peor chica del salón.

Ambas mujeres mantenían la vista fija en la otra queriendo demostrar algo quizás su autoridad, aunque Remy no entendía que trataban de hacer exactamente lo único que sabía era que debía terminarlo por lo se interpuso entre ambas mujeres dejando a Emma detrás suyo.

— **Vamos chérie es una fiesta no querrás arruinarla…** — le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, para luego voltear a ver a todo el salón frunciendo un poco el ceño queriendo de esta manera transmitir su molestia y dejaran de verlos fijamente cosa que fue entendida pues todos empezaron a seguir con sus conversaciones, pero mientras lo hacia su mirada se enfocó únicamente en Rogue quien tenía una expresión de asombro y… _¿Decepción?_ Era como si pidiera una explicación con esa sola mirada y por un momento eso le desconcertó sintiéndose mal sentía como si la hubiera engañado, aunque eso sonaba idiota como podía engañarla cuando no eran nada, aun así esa mirada lo hacía sentirse intimidado y fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual buscando refugio en otra parte empezando a hablar con Kitty quien estaba a su lado.

.-

.-

.-

.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo creo que ya saben lo que diré, pero muchas gracias por Leer mi historia espero sea de su agrado.

Como ya saben la continuación solo les costara un Review y me pondré a trabajar.

Comics:

Sentry Fallen Sun Vol 1 1  
Gambit #12  
X-men vol 1, #169 Golgotha (parte 4)  
X-Men Vol 2, 4  
X-men Legacy #259-260  
X-Men #24 Vol. 1


	6. Chapter 6

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.-**_

Los minutos pasaban y la tensión en aquella habitación no parecía borrarse, aunque había disminuido todavía era latente entre los invitados todo el mundo se quedó mirando a la pareja nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían, Remy y Emma juntos nunca lo hubieran creído, pero ahora estaban presentes caminando por todo el salón.

Emma podía encontrar todo lo que pasaba casi cómico las miradas de asombro más la molestia en algunos rostros era algo para reír y por otro lado estaba el francés, los meses cerca de Remy le habían servido para conocer cada gesto, manía, cada vibración psíquica que mostraba y ahora podría jurar que tras aquella fachada y sonrisa fingida estaba en agonía usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse firme pero sus ojos no podían mentir cada vez que volteaba a ver a Rogue disimuladamente se podía ver el dolor y amor que reprimía.

Emma se mantenía como una espectadora frente a todo eso, ella no era idiota y tampoco le importaba, desde el inicio supo dónde estaba el corazón del francés y ahora podría disfrutar del espectáculo al menos un poco, pero aquello no duro mucho ya que no podía ignorar la sensación de incomodidad que le daba el sentir la mirada de Álex y Rachel sobre de su espalda.

Al inicio quiso ignorarlos, pero sus miradas se volvían cada vez más penetrantes, se permitió voltear a verlos una vez y en ese pequeño enfrentamiento de miradas pudo ver el coraje y rabia que en ellos habitaba. Estaba acostumbrada a esos sentimientos de odio, pero por primera vez podía sentir culpa y quizás vergüenza no podía saberlo, Scott era su hermano y padre entendía su molestia al verla con otro sujeto, pero también había sido su marido sufrió y lloro por él nadie podía reprocharle querer iniciar de nuevo.

La enjuiciaban lo sabía, pero ella no demostraría debilidad y con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada firme se los hizo saber a ambos, si ellos querían enfrentarse a Emma, ella no huiría de eso.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron como los más incómodos y frustrantes de su vida sentía que algo intentaba taladrar su cerebro hasta que algo se quebró podía sentir en su cabeza la voz de Rachel _– "Debemos hablar ahora "-_ ese era el mensaje, al voltear a verla Rachel ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

— **Tengo que salir** —Emma le dijo con tranquilidad a Remy quien le miraba algo extrañado esperando más información, pero al no recibirla sólo asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole alejarse. Al caminar entre la multitud no se molestó en voltear a ver a ningún otro invitado, tenía una cita que atender y que no esperaría.

Había caminado detrás de Rachel hasta un despacho que suponía le pertenecía a la chica, una vez allí ninguna de las dos oculto su molestia al tener que estar cerca una de la otra.

— **¿Qué diablos haces?** – demando con fuerza, las primeras palabras de Rachel habían sido claras no estaba para tener una conversación calmada.

— **Me da gusto verte igual** –Emma conservo la calma mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios y apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

— **No me vengas con eso** —le respondió con fastidio mientras apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos pasaron a un color blanco **—** **¿Qué haces con él?**

— **¿Enserio quieres saber?** – está vez había preguntado con malicia, obteniendo la ira de Rachel quien no dudo en asumir postura de combate a lo cual Emma asumió una postura más sería cruzándose de brazos demostrando entonces que no pelearía – **No es lugar para pelear.**

— **Mi padre… él no lleva ni un año muerto y tú…** **—** le reclamaba apretando la quijada tratando de conservar la ira dentro de ella — **él no fue nada para ti**

— **Ame a ese hombre** – le confesó frunciendo el ceño, no había venido a ventilar sus sentimientos, pero no dejaría crecer ese problema— **Le di todo de mí, luche por él creí en todo lo que hacía y hubiera muerto por estar a su lado pero tu padre murió… y yo no** – le declaró con firmeza estaba empezando a molestarse, pero no con Rachel, le molestaba tener que hablar de sus pensamientos de lo que pasaba por su mente ahora que dejaba a Scott atrás **– Si quiero hacer algo con mi vida, si me meto con Gambito o con cualquier otro no es tu asunto, lo que pase en mi vida es mi decisión mi problema.**

Rachel hubiera querido reprocharle, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios en cambio lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, su pecho le dolía quería gritarle, golpearla hacer cualquier cosa para liberar su frustración, pero no pudo. Por su parte Emma con ese último comentario abandonó la habitación yendo en búsqueda del cajun no pensaba quedarse un momento más en aquel lugar.

. —

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. — Rogue.

Se mantenía lo más alejada que le fuera posible se sentía molesta, no importaba cuanto tiempo había tenido para asimilar la idea, no podía aceptarlo no podía hacerlo. Quería irse de ese lugar y no volver a tener que ver tal escena, pero parte de ella se sentía herida y era entonces cuando volteaba a ver al cajun y en un par de ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron y aunque ninguno decía nada no era necesario sus miradas demostraban más de lo quisieran.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?** —la pregunta de Kitty la hizo regresar su atención a la conversación regalándole una suave sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza queriendo calmarla.

— **Estoy bien** —le contesto lo más normal que pudiera lo último que necesitaba era preocupar a sus amigos — **Solo me tomo por sorpresa.**

— **Sí, es de locos todo este asunto** —le había dicho esta vez más animada **—Quizás lo tiene manipulado, Emma es buena en los juegos mentales.**

— **No creo que sea hora de las conspiraciones** —le respondió dejando salir una suave risa negando con su cabeza ante tal idea.

Pudo mantener su atención en aquella conversación un par de minutos dejando que las ideas de sus amigos la divirtieran un poco, pero parecía que su mente no había dejado de vigilar al cajun pues al verlo sólo tuvo que controlar el impulso de ir a hablarle, pero no quería mostrarse desesperada por lo que se esforzó manteniendo su atención en la conversación que estaba teniendo, pero después de unos momentos no logro hacerlo disculpándose con sus amigos antes de caminar hacia el jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y poner aún más distancia entre ellos.

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. —Remy

Mientras Emma se había retirado dejando al francés solo en medio del salón fue el momento justo para que todos sus amigos se acercaran casi en manada para empezar a soltar un sinfín de preguntas referentes a su relación _, ¿Cuándo se involucraron? ¿Le tenía amenazado? ¿Era control mental? ¿Estaba enamorado?_... Por su parte Remy daba respuestas vagas mientras se iba apartando caminando por el lugar hasta que se encontró con Logan quien lo miraba demasiado molesto mientras se acercaba con una cerveza en la mano y su puro en la otra se había mantenido fuera de todo ese drama, pero al verlo no puedo evitar querer hablar.

— **El control mental no me afecta** —Gambito contesto con arrogancia antes que le preguntara sobre su relación, no podía culpar a los demás por pensar que estaba contra su voluntad, pero la verdad era que los telepatas no sufrían efecto sobre de él o al menos tenia fe en que Emma no lo manipulara.

— **Pero entonces qué demonios te sucede —** Wolverine le dijo soltando un gruñido de molestia, él no podía entender cómo es que habían terminado juntos.

— **Bueno quisimos probar un poco y no nos está yendo mal es decir nos entendemos muy bien** —contesto con cierta malicia obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de Logan y algunas miradas de desaprobación por parte de los demás que lo habían escuchado.

— **¿Y la chica?** —volvió a preguntar molesto, pero en tono bajo para que los curiosos no escucharan volteando a ver dentro del gran salón buscando a Rogue quien estaba lo más alejada que pudiera queriendo evitar escuchar cualquier sonido de aquella conversación buscando la manera de abandonar aquel salón, Remy por reflejo volteo a verla mientras se alejaba quedando unos momentos callado borrando su sonrisa por completo.

—… **Es mi amiga** —respondió apenas en un susurro mordiendo su labio como si aquellas palabras le provocaran algún malestar volviendo apartar lo mirada.

— **¿Se supone que debo creerlo?** —le cuestiono con burla negando con la cabeza a la vez que tomaba una calada de su puro dejando salir el humo segundo después. **— No soy un idiota.** —Remy se quedó en silencio no encontrando las palabras correctas para responder. **—¿Estás enamorado?** —Wolverine le cuestiono en esta ocasión serio.

Remy se limitaba a sonreír no podía responder a esa pregunta por lo que se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro a su amigo antes de seguir su camino mientras escuchaba algunas de las teorías de conspiración de su relación poco a poco se comenzó alejar al sentirse abrumado ante tantas preguntas, camino entre la multitud ignorando a los que le hablaban y cuestionaban, solo quería algo de aire fresco se abrió paso para salir al jardín respirando hondamente al llegar.

— **¿Estas bien?** —una voz a sus espaldas le llamo, esa simple pregunta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda, tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para voltearse y poder ver aquella chica que tanto había querido olvidar, estaba parada cerca de un árbol del jardín.

— **Demasiadas preguntas petit, no dejan de hablar** —le contesto mostrando una débil sonrisa se sentía abrumado, pero parte de su corazón comenzó a latir alegrándose al verla tan cerca, camino a donde ella se encontraba y se puso al lado de su "mejor amiga" recargándose contra de un gran árbol que les brindaba algo de sombra.

— **Me imagino, no podrán dejar de hablar en meses** —Rogue quería sonar casual, pero su voz la traicionaba sonando con nerviosismo duraron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio podrían señalarla de masoquista, pero Rogue necesitaba saber aunque le doliera. **—… ¿Es cierto? Emma y tú son algo** —pregunto queriendo parecer normal pero sus nervios no la dejaban en paz mordiendo su propio labio algo ansiosa.

— **Si…—** contesto en un susurro se sentía débil todas esas preguntas que había querido evitar ahora se sentía incapaz de ignorarlas, bajo la mirada evitando notar la expresión de preocupación y asombro que tenía Anna.

— **¿Cuánto?...**

— **Llevamos un tiempo trabajando juntos, en "esto" no mucho** —respondió tragando un poco de saliva, no era capaz ni si quiera de mencionarlo como una relación

— **¿No podías decírmelo?** —Rogue negaba con la cabeza molesta ante lo que escuchaba al mismo tiempo que sentía como su garganta se cerraba y se formaba un nudo.

— **Lo siento por no decirlo antes** —respondió apenado, era algo que no podía entender, pero pese a todo aun sentía que le había sido infiel al no decirle sobre Emma y eso le hacía sentir culpa.

— **Yo…** —su voz se negaba a pronunciar palabra alguna su rabia aumentaba ante esto. Rogue se quedó callada al escucharlo parte de ella quería gritarle incluso golpearle, pero su mente le gritaba que era un error no tenía un derecho sobre de él.

— _ **Mon pére**_ **igual se molestó** —Remy contesto sonriendo de medio lado, quería mantener esa fachada de tranquilidad, pero por dentro sentía a su corazón romperse una vez más y no podría soportar escucharla hablar sobre ellos. _-_ _Es hora de irnos_ _-_ _,_ frunció el ceño al escuchar como Emma le hablaba telepáticamente seguía sin acostumbrarse a eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado de tener una excusa para marcharse — **Lo siento Emma me está buscando debo irme.**

— **Remy debemos hablar.** —le respondió demostrando su molestia al escuchar aquel nombre, no quería que se fuera, no ahora y menos para volver a lado de Emma.

— **Lo siento no puedo dejarla esperando** —respondió casi en suplica acercándose a donde ella estaba quería despedirse como habitualmente lo hacía besando su frente, Rogue sabía que eso pasaría por lo que cerro sus ojos esperando por aquel beso, aquella muestra de afecto que siempre le daba, pero ese beso nunca llego, volvió a abrir sus ojos notando como Remy tenia ahora el ceño fruncido manteniéndose de pie frente de ella.

— **¿Remy?** —le llamo apenas en un susurro quería que la tocara, deseaba esa muestra de cariño que le dijera que la quería.

— **No está bien** — fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta empezando a caminar para alejarse del lugar sin mirar atrás y sin querer ver la mirada de decepción en Rogue, le dolía mas a él no poder hacerlo, pero no quería caer de nuevo.

Al entrar al salón se sentía aun peor de cómo había salido, no se molestó en querer ser amigable con los demás se enfocó únicamente en encontrar a Emma quien estaba casi a la entrada del salón.

— **¿Nos vamos?** —Remy le pregunto al notar el cambio de humor en ella, quien se limitó mover la cabeza, el cajun no necesitaba otra respuesta, Emma se volvió a sujetar del brazo del francés, quien se limitó a despedirse de Logan para luego caminar dentro de la mansión para despedirse de los demás.

 **—¿Te marchas?** —Ororo le cuestiono algo molesta cruzando sus brazos, se sentía mal ya que no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hablar con su amigo y ella no pensaba dejarlo seguir sin que le diera algunas respuestas **—¿Te piensas quedar al menos en la ciudad?**

— _ **Oui,**_ **al menos un par de días** —Remy le informo con una sonrisa algo forzada estaba igual de agotado y no podría soportar la reprimenda de Storm al menos no ese día — **Debo ver a Stranger por un negocio con mi padre, podremos hablar en otro momento.**

Storm acepto aquello despidiéndose de su amigo con un corto abrazo no sin antes amenazarlo si es que se le ocurría huir de ella. Se fue alejando de todos con Emma a un lado camino hasta la entrada de la mansión saliendo de está sintiendo como su mundo se hacía demasiado pequeño para evitar sus problemas pronto debería de aceptar su verdad, quería hablar de ello con su terapeuta, pero su habilidad empática le gritaba que no dijera nada, Emma se veía igual de agobiada que él y no estaba para escuchar los problemas de nadie ni siquiera los suyos.

.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.

Trato de ser constante en esto de subir capítulos, pero es difícil encajar mis tiempos entre trabajo, escuela y creatividad, pero en fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero fuera de su agrado, sus opiniones son bien recibidas.

Como es costumbre para la continuación solo deben dejar un nuevo Review.


	7. Chapter 7

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.-**_

Manhattan Apartamento de Remy.

.-

Los siguientes días no fueron exactamente los mejores, la tensión en su vida no había desaparecido, aunque ya habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta podía sentir el mismo malestar de aquel día. Y su _"relación"_ tampoco iba para bien, aunque en esa misma noche había dormido con Emma en esa ocasión todo fue distinto, no hubo ninguna muestra de afecto ni nada remotamente parecido, habían sido rudos queriendo sacar toda su frustración con eso y en lugar de haberle liberado dejándole esa paz que le gustaba ahora era distinto su enojo fue aumentando. Desde entonces no tenía hambre, no quería dormir su mente trabajaba al cien por cien buscaba cualquier cosa con la cual distraerse, pero su cerebro solo le regresaba a Rogue.

Camino por la estancia de su casa mirando las diferentes cosas que había en esta, no recordaba porque había comprado un lugar tan grande para él solo, quizás le gustaba la tranquilidad del lugar o no tener a alguien cerca en sus momentos de debilidad donde terminaba rompiendo las cosas. Se acercó hasta el gran sofá blanco que había en su estancia dejándose caer en este, encendiendo la televisión dejando el canal de noticias no es que le interesara saber algo, simplemente quería escuchar algún ruido, aunque fuera la voz de los periodistas.

Tomo un mazo de cartas barajeando las una y otra vez sacando algunas cartas como si fuera un truco de magia, pasando los naipes entre sus dedos era una especie de practica para que no se le olvidara o se oxidaran sus habilidades, repetía los trucos una y otra vez disfrutando de ver las cartas cambiar, pero se detuvo cuando logro sacar a la reina de corazones, su atención se enfocó solamente en esa tarjeta.

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _. —Antártida_

 _.-_

— _ **¿Remy? ¿Qué pasa cariño?**_ _—La angustia en la voz de Rogue era notoria, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Remy. Habían sido capturados por Nanny y si eso no fuera suficiente estaban en un lugar donde sus poderes no servían, pero desde que habían sido capturados Gambito actuaba de forma extraña._

— _ **Yo… quiero decirlo, Rogue. Enserio, pero…**_ _—Por su parte el cajun se atormentaba mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho y por lo que debía pagar ahora, le dio la espalda a Rogue incapaz de verla directamente a los ojos, pero para ella no había obstáculos que los separaran lo tomo de la mano haciendo que se girara entrelazando sus manos y guardaron silencio unos momentos mientras disfrutaban del simple rose de sus manos —_ _ **Aún tengo una barrera muy resistente dentro de mí.**_

— _ **Creí que habíamos derribado nuestras barreras anoche**_ _—respondió con una suave sonrisa al recordar cómo habían aprovechado la ausencia de sus poderes para pasar la noche juntos estaban siendo prisioneros y posiblemente los matarían pese a ello nada los detuvo e hicieron el amor en una cueva aunque no era la manera en como había pensado que sería el dormir con Remy aun así había disfrutado el tenerlo a su lado, pero en ese momento deseaba aún más el que le dijera cuanto la quería y confiara en ella —_ _ **Si es que… me amas, está bien que lo digas. Quiero escucharlo de ti.**_

— _ **Yo…—**_ _abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle lo mucho que la amaba, esa era su única verdad, pero también se sentía indigno de estar a su lado cuando estaba a punto de pagar por su mayor pecado._

— _ **Toma**_ _—ella rápidamente lo interrumpió al ver lo difícil que era para él y con su mano le entrego lo que era una carta Rogue no quería presionarlo, no era fácil para ninguno de los dos el abrirse completamente a alguien podía entenderlo._

— _ **¿La reina de corazones?**_ _—cuestiono confundido mientras sujetaba la tarjeta._

— _ **Llévala contigo y piensa en mí en los momentos en que no estemos juntos…aunque espero que sean muy pocos**_ _—le respondió nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo llena de esperanza, quizás era algo cursi de su parte, pero le gustaba pensar que no había mejor manera de estar juntos._

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin del Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras la nostalgia se apoderaba de él, sintiendo su pecho arder en una rara combinación de amor y decepción. La amaba tanto en aquel entonces y podría jurar que eso nunca cambio. Miraba aquella tarjeta entre sus dedos mientras recordaba a Rogue y esas palabras se volvieron como un mantra para estar siempre tranquilo, desde ese momento había tomado aquella tarjeta como su dama de la suerte, siempre era la última carta que lanzaba en alguna pelea y procuraba tenerla cerca suyo y lo que la hacía más especial era que solo Rogue y él conocían su significado.

Pero por más que quisiera atesorar eso como un bello recuerdo no podía dejar de pensar que justo al mismo tiempo habían terminado por primera vez y fue el momento donde ella descubrió la verdad y su amor fue apuñalado, incluso ahora era una herida que no podía sanar, fue el mayor momento de decepción para ambos.

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _. — Fortaleza de Erik el Rojo – Antártida._

 _. —_

 _Los X-men Bestia, Joseph, Arcángel y Rogue lograron encontrar aquella fortaleza en medio del hielo, al adentrarse se dispusieron a separarse para poder localizar a Gambito quien estaba desaparecido.  
Al llegar al subsuelo de aquella fortaleza Rogue pudo encontrar una prisión parecida a un calabozo y dentro de esta se encontraba Remy sentado con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos y piernas. Rogue se acercó lentamente llamándolo por su nombre mientras que el francés le regalo una mirada mortal._

— _ **Vete.**_ _—le dijo Gambito con la voz ronca llena de rencor y odio._

— _ **Pero…**_

— _ **¡Solo vete, niña!**_ _— elevo su voz en esta ocasión lanzando todo su enojo contra de ella para que lo dejar morir solo en aquel calabozo. —_ _ **Yo, yo no te amo… Ni ahora, ni nunca, Vete.**_ _—le grito esperando que aquellas palabras la alejaran de él, no podía seguir dándole esperanzas a algo que iba a fracasar —_ _ **Lo que pasará aquí debe pasar estoy listo para enfrentarlo, solo.**_

— _ **¡Claro que no!... ¡No creo una sola palabra de lo que dices!**_ _—Rogue lo enfrento elevando su tono de voz mientras que se acercaba decidida a sacarlo de ese lugar tomándolo por los brazos —_ _ **¡Levántate!**_

— _ **¡No!**_ _—el cajun se reusaba a irse, dejando su cuerpo inerte mientras era tirado por los brazos._

— _ **Acabo de encontrarte Remy y no voy a perderte. —**_ _la sureña le aseguro sin dejar de jalarlo para ponerlo de pie_ _ **— Lo que sea que te esté pasando, podemos arreglarlo juntos, lejos, muy lejos de aquí.**_ _— le declaro con firmeza al verlo de pie se separó apenas unos pasos —_ _ **Ahora pon tus brazos a mi alrededor, nos iremos de aquí volando.**_

— _ **Lo siento querida, suena bien pero no puede ser**_ _—le respondió esta vez más calmado dándole la espalda nueva mente._

— _ **¿Por qué? —**_ _Rogue lo miraba confundida y en su voz se notaba la angustia._

— _ **Merezco esto, yo decidí venir aquí.**_

— _ **¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te amo!... Incondicionalmente**_ _—lo había confesado en medio de un grito de angustia mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda impidiendo que se marchara de su lado._

— _ **El amor no siempre es suficiente.**_ _—aseguro con firmeza manteniéndose inmóvil en su lugar._

— _ **¡Si lo es! ¡Si lo…!**_ _—declaraba con desesperación siendo interrumpida cuando Remy se dio la vuelta sujetándola por los hombros alejándola de él, su mirada mostraba enojo, pero no por ella, estaba enojado consigo mismo por tener que pasar por todo esto, por tener que renunciar a la única mujer que había amado sinceramente y peor traicionar todo el cariño que ella le daba._

— _ **¡Ya basta! ¡Así es como de ser!**_ _—respondió con la voz ronca mirándola fijamente dejando le claro que no pensaba cambiar de parecer —_ _ **Construí una torre de cartas, y se está derrumbado sobre mí. Creo que siempre supe que sucedería tengo que superar esto.**_

— _ **Pero yo… nunca había dejado que nadie tocara mi corazón como tú lo hiciste… nunca**_ _—le dijo en medio de un sollozo mientras delgadas lagrimas caían por su rostro, el corazón de ambos se rompía mientras cada una de esas lagrimas caía_ _ **. —¿Por qué no puedo tener eso? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?**_ _—le cuestiono llena de dolor —_ _ **¿Quién dice que tienes que hacer esto, sea lo que sea, en vez de pasar tu vida conmigo?**_

 _Remy observaba esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba llenos de dolor sintiéndose un maldito por herirla de ese modo. Quería abrazarla mientras le juraba que todo estaría bien que él la protegería, pero eso no pasaría, no esa vez._

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin del Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

La respiración del Cajun se aceleró y podía sentir como sus manos temblaban mientras volvía a la realidad dejando esos pensamientos atrás, no sabía cuánto se había ausentado pero su pecho ardía mucho más, le dolía el simple hecho de respirar al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus ojos ardían por la necesidad de llorar.

Se levantó del sofá inmediatamente tirando los naipes en el piso, camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño abriendo la llave del agua mojando su rostro con agua fría, buscando tranquilizarse, pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

— **Es el cansancio…solo es el cansancio** —se repetía una y otra vez apretando sus manos con fuerza contra el lavabo necesitaba tranquilizarse antes que Storm llegara, pero como si fuera una mala broma pudo escuchar como el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Junto toda su cordura para caminar hasta la puerta de entrada para abrirla.

— **Remy más te vale darme respuestas** —Ororo no necesito mayor saludo que ese al entrar al departamento algo alterada tomando por sorpresa al francés, pero al voltear a verlo pudo notar su estado de ánimo, cambiando su enojo por preocupación autentica— **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?**

— **¿A qué te refieres Petit?** —pregunto aparentando una falsa calma con una sonrisa forzada mientras tenía las manos apretadas en su espalda para que no temblaran y ella no las viera mientras cerraba la puerta.

— **No me quieras engañar ¿Qué pasa?** —le pregunto frunciendo su ceño, pero aun preocupada por su amigo, volteando a ver la habitación **— ¿Dónde está Emma? ¿Es por ella?**

— **Oh Emma…** —Remy se quedó pensando unos momentos queriendo encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarse — **Non, ella no está en casa, tuvo que salir a resolver unos asuntos privados.**

— **Si no es por ella entonces dime que pasa, puedo verlo en tu rostro algo no está bien.**

Remy se debatía internamente sobre qué hacer, no quería hablar y parte de su ser le gritaba inventar alguna mentira en ese momento, pero tampoco podía seguir callando esto que lo estaba matando por dentro. Con un suspiro le indico a su amiga que lo siguiera a la sala para sentarse nuevamente en el sofá. Ambos guardaron silencio algunos minutos, Remy se limitaba a ver sus manos que aun temblaban antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

— **Perdóname Ororo** —aquellas palabras fueron apenas un pequeño susurro, pero Storm lo había escuchado preocupándola aún más al escucharlo decir su nombre y no un odioso apodo para referirse a ella.

— **¿Qué pasa amigo mío?** —le pregunto con un tono suave de voz mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amigo entre las suyas para darle aún más apoyo.

— **Yo…** —su voz se escuchaba débil, estaba atrapado en un problema muy grande, pero necesitaba desahogarse y Ororo parecía ser la indicada para descargar su alma— **Petit estoy mal, llevo meses fuera de control.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso?** —le cuestiono preocupada no podía entender que era lo que le aquejaba.

— _ **La mort**_ , **mi jinete** —le contesto mirando sus manos fijamente, mientras le confesaba aquella verdad — **perdí control hace unos meses yo… casi mate a mi padre.** —le respondió afligido tan solo de recordarlo.

— **¡Oh dios!** —Storm dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa al escucharlo apretando aquel agarre en sus manos **— Pero tú no sueles perder el control ¿Que paso?**

— **No lo sé, no recuerdo que paso** —negaba con su cabeza, no estaba seguro del porque pasaba y eso era lo que más tenso lo tenía — **Emma no está conmigo solo por ser mi pareja, ella se dio cuenta de mi estado y me ayudo.**

— **Emma se hizo cargo…** —respondió en un susurro sintiendo como todo comenzaba a encajar en su cabeza sintiéndose aliviada en cierta manera, pero su preocupación ahora estaba en otro lado.

— **Si al menos lo mejor que puede** —le contesto algo inseguro al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para retomar su mente — **Sus poderes aún no están al 100%**

— **¿Porque no buscaste nuestra ayuda?** —pregunto afligida, si estaba mal lo correcto era que viniera con ellos, que confiara en ellos para ayudarlo y no dejarlo solo.

— **Quise hacerlo** —le respondió casi de inmediato volteando a verla directo a los ojos **— Pero cuando regrese a la escuela con Logan y trate de decirlo note como estaban todos nerviosos luego de lo que paso con Scott y el Fénix, él había perdido la razón y la mayoría solo pensaban que hubiera sido mejor mantenerlo encerrado donde no hiciera daño** —esto último lo dijo cabizbajo, al inicio quiso pedir la ayuda de sus amigos pero era una situación delicada para tratar — **Entonces me di cuenta que decir que soy mentalmente inestable era estúpido, seria atarme una soga al cuello.**

— **Entiendo…** —quería asegurarle que no hubiera pasado pero la verdad no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarían todos.

— **Emma me ayuda a mantenerme bajo control** —Remy le explicaba cómo es que había llegado a ese extraño pacto entre ambos **— Al inicio no fue nada extraño era mi terapeuta y me ayudaba a manejar mi gremio gracias a sus conocimientos del crimen era fácil el acoplarnos, después... bueno paso lo que paso.**

— **Y porque no buscaste más ayuda… no se de alguien más.**

— **Lo hice por eso veré a Stranger, es un viejo amigo de mi padre y me dijo que podría ayudarme.**

— **¿Y tu gremio sabe que tu… Ibas a matar...?** —Storm quería preguntar solo eso, pero no podía encontrar la manera más delicada de decirlo.

— _ **Mon Pere**_ **no lo dijo** —respondió con pesar cerrando los ojos sintiendo se aún más culpable — **Fue en nuestra casa, si no hubiera sido por Tante Mattie quien uso su magia contra de mí no sé qué hubiera pasado.**

Ante aquella declaración ambos guardaron silencio Storm trataba de procesar toda la información que había recibido quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no sabía que podría hacer para serle de ayuda. Por su parte Remy se mantenía callado sintiendo la culpa de sus acciones una vez más.

— **¿Por qué no le dijiste a Rogue? —** era lo único que necesitaba saber en ese momento. Pero Remy volvió a guardar silencio por unos momentos antes de sonreír levemente. **— ¿Es que ya no te importa?**

— **A quien queremos engañar** —soltó una amarga risa apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas, aquella verdad lo haría libre al menos un poco más — **Estoy loco por ella… la amo**

— **¿Por qué no confías en ella?** —le volvió a preguntar, si la amaba debía decirle esto que pasaba **— Ella podría ayudarte.**

— **La amo, daría mi vida por ella tú lo sabes** —le confeso con una sonrisa melancólica sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho **— Pero también es mi gran debilidad** —respondió con pesar negando con la cabeza **—Mi cordura pende de un hilo y si me involucro con ella para luego salir lastimado… yo no podría soportarlo**.

Esa era su nueva verdad, por eso se había mantenido lejos de ella todo ese tiempo su corazón latía con desesperación al pensar en ella, pero esa emoción era rápidamente cambiada por una angustia total.

— **Quiero que haga una vida lejos de mi** —respondió con algo más de firmeza — **por eso yo hago lo mismo**

— **Con la viuda de Scott** —le reprocho casi inconscientemente arrepintiéndose apenas lo había dicho — **Lo siento… yo**

— **No es algo que hubiera planeado** —ante aquella declaración cambio el ambiente en aquella habitación, Remy había borrado su sonrisa frunciendo un poco el ceño. — **Emma y yo estamos tratando de construir algo.**

— **¿La amas? —** necesitaba ahora saber eso, dependiendo la respuesta es como podía ayudar a su amigo, si la amaba por muy problemática que fuera, Storm trataría de aceptar a Emma.

— **Yo… no puedo responder a eso** —le respondió tragando un poco de saliva, eso era pedir mucho para cualquiera de ellos — **Nos queremos estoy seguro de eso, pero creo que nos falta mucho para llegar al amor.**

— **¿Eso es suficiente para ti?** —le pregunto confundida Remy no era alguien que se conformara.

— **Como esta mi vida que alguien me quiera siendo como soy es lo que más puedo pedir —** le respondió queriendo sonar más alegre fracasando en su intento.

— **No Remy, tu mereces ser feliz.**

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo.  
Creo que en esta ocasión no me tarde con la continuación, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y ya saben que para la continuación solo hace falta un Review.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida de igual manera.

Comic:  
#350 X-men / el juicio de gambit


	8. Chapter 8

— **Diálogos.**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.-**_

Emma tenía que visitar un lugar antes de regresar a su rutina, antes de tener que mostrar una cara falsa de tranquilidad, había evitado volver a este sitio desde el funeral, pero luego de la charla con Rachel su poca conciencia que decía tener no dejaba de recordarle esas palabras. No dejaba de recordarle su traición.

" _Scott Summers, querido padre, hermano y esposo"_ Era la leyenda que en la lápida se podía leer, quizás le faltaba agregar la parte de conquistador del mundo, pero sería algo exagerado suponía, miraba la tumba de su amado intacta, el pasto ya había crecido a su alrededor, pero nada más.

Quizás esperaba alguna anormalidad es decir todos los que conocía en algún momento habían revivido ¿Por qué su Scott no haría lo mismo? Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se agachaba dejando las flores sobre su tumba.

— **¿Qué piensas Scott hago mal?** —le cuestiono sonriendo débilmente, con sus dedos trazaba el nombre escrito en esa lapida. — **Tú me usabas también después de Jean supongo que es un cambio justo.**

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _. -Mansión Xavier._

 _.-_

 _Scott y Emma se encontraban aun dormidos en su habitación ninguno era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que cierta persona los saco de su mundo de ensueños._

— _ **¿Qué etapa del dolor es esta? ¿La negación?**_ _—Logan pregunto a la pareja con sarcasmo, se encontraba al filo de la ventana sentado en cuclillas mirándolos fijamente, mientras sentía la irritación recorrer su ser, pero sonriendo al notar el enfado en el rostro de Ciclope apenas se levantó de la cama, recibiendo un disparo por su parte haciéndolo volar por la ventana —_ _ **¿Te he tocado un nervio Summers?**_ _—le dijo una vez se levantó del suelo._

— _ **Esta si es buena**_ _—Scott había salido por la misma ventana dispuesto a seguir su pelea en el jardín —_ _ **El tipo que lleva queriendo quitarme a mi mujer desde que nos conoció pretende decirme que es lo correcto.**_ —le contesto con cinismo acercándose cada vez más a el canadiense.

— _ **El único motivo por el que Jean y tu seguían juntos era porque ella era demasiado fuerte para rendirse ante lo que de verdad deseaba…**_ —le dijo en medio de un gruñido sin apartar la mirada de él **—** _ **y a ti te daba miedo.**_

 _Solo basto esas palabras para que ambos tomaran la iniciativa de golpearse con sus mejores ataques siendo observados por todos los demás X-men, en especial por cierta rubia que miraba todo por la ventana de la habitación._

— _ **¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?**_ _—Bestia había entrado en la habitación de su líder notando de inmediato el desastre y la pelea que en el jardín se desarrollaba, Emma estaba cerca de la ventana mirando todo con el ceño fruncido._

— _ **¿Tu qué crees?**_ _—le respondió con burla —_ _ **Superpoderes, un ingenio chispeante y el mejor cuerpo que puede comprarse con dinero…**_ —le respondió llena de decepción e ira — _ **Y siguen valorándome por debajo de un cadáver**_ _._

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin del Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _.-_

— **No me siento mal por esto… ni por nada de lo que hago** —le declaro con frialdad mirando su tumba una vez más— **Te amé, incluso con tus defectos y sé que igual me amaste al final, pero ahora que te has ido debo continuar.**

Con esto último se levantó de su lugar dando una última mirada para salir de ese lugar antes que alguien la viera. Era muy temprano para querer si quiera regresar al departamento de Gambito y no estaba lista para servir de niñera de aquel cajun no todavía.

Prefirió dar una vuelta por la ciudad disfrutando del paisaje o mejor dicho del ruido que este lugar provocaba no recordaba lo caótica que era el centro de la ciudad, caminaba entre la gente sintiéndose normal por un momento se adentró en una cafetería dispuesta a tomar su almuerzo en ese lugar. Al encontrarse frente al mostrador pidió su orden dispuesta a irse a sentar y esperar por sus alimentos, pero pronto su paso se vio interrumpido al notar como cierta sureña caminaba directo a su dirección.

Rogue podía verse sorprendida no esperaba encontrarse con ella mientras iba a comprar algo, pero el destino siempre se burlaba de ella enfrentándose en estas situaciones.

— **Hola Rogue** —Emma le saludo con una falsa sonrisa adornando sus labios dispuesta a irse, pero Rogue le tomo por el brazo mirándola por unos momentos.

— **Emma podemos hablar** —Rogue le dijo más como afirmación que una pregunta. Era una oportunidad perfecta para saber qué hacían aun en la ciudad.

— **Me pregunto de que vas a querer hablar** —respondió con cierta burla acercándose a una de las mesas para que ambas tomaran asiento.

— **No vengo a jugar** —le contesto con molestia en su voz mientras fruncía el ceño, su humor no estaba que aguantar las burlas de nadie **— ¿Qué haces con Remy?**

— **Creo que sabes muy bien lo que hago** —le contesto sin abandonar esa sonrisa sarcástica a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos — **Es decir tu disfrutaste lo mismo que yo y debo admitir Remy no es tan mal amante.**

— **Es eso solamente** —contesto con enfado apretando sus puños de la mesa, le molestaba escucharla hablar de esa forma — **Es solo un juego para ti.**

— **No he dicho eso** —respondió sin perder la calma tan solo soltando una leve risa que no hacia más que irritar a Rogue. No tardó mucho en recibir su orden, pero prefirió hacerla a un lado en la mesa— **Quizás nunca fue parte de mis planes, pero debo admitir que disfruto esto** —contesto con simpleza disfrutando el tener esa clase de poder sobre de Rogue, poder mover cada hilo de ella para ver sus diferentes reacciones — **Remy es parecido a mi sabes, revivo esa emoción de ser un criminal, le gusta las cosas finas y puede darse el lujo de obtenerlas para mi… pero bueno ya sabes a que me refiero en fin de todo tu lo viviste también**

— **Remy no es alguien del que te puedas aprovechar** —le reprocho apretando su quijada junto con sus puños sabía que ella la provocaba apropósito y lo que más le enojaba era el no poder evitarlo.

— **No veo tu molestia ¿No fuiste tú quien decidió terminar con él?** —le pregunto algo seria, aunque estaba disfrutando el manipularla también sabía dónde estaba esa línea roja que indicaba una pelea inminente la cual no estaba lista para cruzar — **Entonces no veo quien eres tú, para venir y decidir por él.**

— **Yo…** —quería reprocharle aquello, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo era verdad no era nadie para poder contradecir o cambiarlo — **Es mi amigo.**

— **Bueno como su "amiga" deberías apoyarlo** —contesto con burla al referirse a ella como su amiga, levantándose de su lugar dispuesta a irse. — **Remy es un adulto y si quiere estar conmigo o con quien quiera es su decisión.**

Le dio una última palmada en el hombro antes de seguir su camino con esa sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, había ganado, aunque fuera una mentira se sentía bien el poder sobresalir de las demás.

.-

Rogue se quedó sentada en ese lugar por varios minutos sintiendo toda esa furia queriendo salir de ella y golpear al primero que se cruzara en su camino, pero sin poder entender como se había quedado callada. Cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada salió de igual manera tomando entonces la decisión de regresar a la mansión, verificaría si no necesitaban más ayuda o si al menos podría utilizar la sala del peligro para sacar todo ese que tenía dentro.

No entendía como se había quedado sin respuesta, podría haber ingeniado al menos 3 respuestas, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. Porque siempre tenía que estar en una novela cuando se trataba de Gambito, recordó entonces las palabras que Colossus le había dicho referente a su relación con Remy como nunca sentaría cabeza.

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _. Tajikinistan._

 _Se encontraban en algún lugar de una pradera glacial en lo que anteriormente era la unión de la república soviética se encontraban Storm, Colossus, Rogue y Gambito en una misión explorando lo que parecía una ciudad de hielo en búsqueda del profesor Xavier._

— _ **Claramente habido una batalla aquí, si Charles está ahí adentro, ha pasado por algunos problemas**_ _— Storm evaluaba los daños que se podían ver, no quería exponer al equipo a algún peligro._ __ _Las paredes parecían haber recibido gran daño como de explosiones._ — _ **Y asumiendo que esta unidad portátil cerebro esté funcionando apropiadamente adentro es exactamente en donde está el profesor.**_

 _Los demás se quedaron detrás de Ororo mientras ella se encargaba de analizar la situación, miraban desde su lugar esperando sus órdenes de cómo actuar. Fue Rogue quien decidió entonces acercarse a Gambito para abrazarlo sonriendo.  
Quería estar cerca de él, quería restaurar su relación, ahora que había logrado regresar después de haberse perdido en la Antártida. _

— _ **Oye guapo… me estoy aburriendo de seguirte los pasos… ¿Qué tal si compartirnos un poco de calor corporal para ponerte de mejor humor?**_ _—le había dicho Rogue con cierto humor mientras lo abrazaba esperando alegrar, aunque fuera un poco al francés._

— _ **Uh… Gracias chérie, pero…**_ _—Remy se movía incomodo entre sus brazos antes de separarse por completo —_ _ **Yo... uh, necesito espacio para maniobrar… en caso de que haya acción.**_ _—le contesto queriendo darle una razón para estar lejos, pero había sonado como una pobre escusa que nadie había creído —_ _ **Tu lo entiendes**_

— _ **Acción… cierto**_ _—repitió esto último quedando confundida, nunca pensó ser rechazada no por Gambito al menos no por el antiguo Gambito, se quedó parada a un lado de Peter —_ _ **¿Soy yo o me acaban de rechazar sin ninguna razón?**_

— _ **Rogue… sé que no es mi lugar**_ _—Aquel ruso le respondió algo incómodo no le agradaba meterse en las vidas ajenas, pero necesitaba decirlo —_ _ **Pero estas mejor sin él**_

— _ **¿Perdón?**_ _—Rogue volteo a verlo sorprendida ante tanta franqueza —_ _ **No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión.**_

— _ **No lo hiciste, pero soy un hombre que no puede mantener la boca cerrada cuando ve un corazón en desgracia y menos cuando el causante es una sabandija —**_ _le respondió con calma mientras se acercaba a su lado mirando la misma dirección donde se había ido el francés_ _ **— Él es un espíritu libre Rogue… nunca se comprometerá. Sera mejor que trates de cambiar de rumbos, solo es mi opinión.**_

 _Rogue se mantuvo calla mirando de igual manera hacia donde estaba Gambito_ _ **—"Por supuesto que se eso, grandote, pero esa es la mejor parte… y la peor acerca de amarlo."**_ _—se dijo a si misma soltando un suspiro_

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin del Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

. - Mansión Jean Grey.

.-

Cuando llego a la mansión podía sentirse incluso más desanimada porque siempre parecía que alguien le recordaba las razones para no pelear por Remy.  
En estos últimos días se había obligado a regresar a su rutina habitual o al menos eso trataba asistía a las reuniones con su equipo, se ocupaba de sus deberes como una vengadora hacia todo lo que pudiera para mantener la cabeza ocupada y dejara de atormentarse con preguntas que no tendrían una respuesta.

Camino con calma hacia la cocina, dejaría de lado su sección no estaba ya de humor para luchar, se sentó en una de las sillas que habían frente de la mesa, miro su celular una vez más, quería mandar un mensaje a Remy, pero no sabía que poner, que decirle para que pudieran hablar, pero no quería sonar como una Ex-novia celosa o posesiva y menos si es que ya sabía su pequeña charla con Emma.

— **Quieres verlo ¿no es así?** —Wolverine le pregunto de manera osca como siempre lo hacía, provocando que Rogue diera un leve salto por el susto ocultando su celular tras de ella mientras se ponía de pie volteando a ver a su amigo— **Pensaba que ya no te importaba para que regresara contigo**

— **¿Quién… quien dijo que quiero que regrese**? —Rogue trato de mostrarse seria, pero su voz la traiciono al tartamudear, fijando su atención en otra aparte de la habitación.

— **Tú lo hiciste, tus ojos, tu boca, la forma en que sujetas los cubiertos al comer** —le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver el dolor en su mirada, estaba cansado de verla con esa sonrisa falsa en el rostro — **No sabes que decirle ¿Verdad?**

— **No, quiero hablar con él y no por celos, yo siento que está en problemas** — respondió molesta, no estaba segura de cómo explicarlo, pero sabía que algo le estaban ocultando no eran solo celos los que tenía — **Debí haber hablado con el después de la fiesta. Debí haber sido más fuerte y tener el valor de llamarlo. Debí…**

— **Debiste, pudiste, quisiste, lo único que importa en la vida es lo que es, todo lo demás es un cuento de hadas** —Logan le respondió molesto, no era alguien que le gustara interferir en las vidas ajenas, pero no podía dejarla seguirse culpando. — **Hazte un favor niño piensa que quieres antes de tomar una decisión. Si estas segura que lo quieres entonces ve a buscarlo, pero si no entonces déjalo marcharse.**

Con estas últimas palabras Logan abandono la habitación dejando a una Rogue totalmente sorprendida ante su franqueza volviendo a mirar su celular pensando en lo último que le dijo.

— **¿Qué quiero? —** se quedó pensando unos momentos, tomando todo el valor que había en ella antes de marcar un número.

. —

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. —

Remy estaba acostado en su sofá tomando su segundo vaso de Whisky, aunque la plática con Ororo le había servido para liberarse no pudo cambiar la sensación que lo envergaba lleno de frustración y enojo. Y todo había empeorado luego de su discusión con Emma quien apenas se había enterado de lo que paso le había reclamado por haber dicho "el secreto".

Le repetía que entre más gente supiera sobre su problema más seguro era que comenzaran a fastidiarlos, un secreto que supieran más de 3 personas ya era prácticamente información pública.

Miro el reloj apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, muy temprano para emborracharse, pero eso no parecía importarle tomando lo último que había en su vaso. Emma no volvería a decirle nada lo sabia, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara ella tenía suficientes problemas.

— **Te mataras si sigues bebiendo de esa manera** —Emma le recordó desde su lugar en la mesa revisando una revista, aunque en realidad no leyera nada solo quería fijar su atención en otra cosa, ella no iba a impedir que bebiera no era su madre para prohibirle algo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a cuidar de un alcohólico.

— **Me ahorraría tiempo** —le contesto burlonamente — **Mi muerte está tardando en llegar**

Estaba por servir el tercer vaso cuando algo llamo su atención, Remy soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras volteaba hacia un costado mirando su celular el cual se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles junto a la pared antes de llegar a su balcón, se levantó con pereza tomando aquel aparato en su mano notando el nombre de Rogue junto con su foto en aquella pantalla, no tenía que contestar sabía que buscaría hablar con él, buscaría respuestas que estaba reacio a darle.

Su celular no dejaba de sonar y sabía que no pararía hasta que respondiera por lo que tomo todo su coraje para responder a la llamada. Emma lo miraba atenta sintiéndose algo intrigada por su actitud.

— **¿Hola?** —su voz se escuchaba ronca, pero incluso entonces podía sentir sus nervios a flote.

— _ **Remy…Hola ¿Estas ocupado?**_ —la voz de Rogue parecía tranquila.

— **Non, no estaba ocupado—** le respondió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios quería decirle que nunca estaría ocupado para ella, pero no lo diría.

— _ **¿Podríamos vernos?**_ —en esta ocasión la ansiedad era notoria en la voz de ella.

— **No creo, n-no es correcto** —tartamudeaba tratando de encontrar la manera de poder cancelar eso, no podía verla, aunque eso deseara. Se volteo evadiendo la mirada de Emma saliendo a su pequeño balcón.

— _ **Por favor, necesito verte Remy…te necesito**_ —le suplico, mostrando lo vulnerable que se sentía.

Una simple frase hizo que toda su resistencia se fuera por la borda, ella no le suplicaba a menos que fuera algo serio. No estaba molesta, no se escuchaba celosa al contrario escuchaba tristeza en su voz.

— **¿En Harry's en una hora?** —Remy contesto casi en automático sugiriendo el bar al que siempre iban para tomar una copa luego de una misión.

— _ **Sí, gracias Remy.**_

Fue lo último que escucho antes que cortara la llamada. Se quedó parado a mitad de su sala mirando su teléfono lamentándose por haber aceptado aquel encuentro entre ambos. Tenía que tomar distancia de Rogue era lo único que tenía claro quizás debería regresar a New Orleans antes que perdiera la cabeza en esta ciudad, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que no quería irse, incluso podía sentir emoción por su reunión.

— **Eres un idiota** —fue lo primero que escucho venir de Emma. — **Como piensas ir a una cita con ella.**

— **No es una cita —** dijo casi de inmediato negando con la cabeza volteando a verla— **Una charla entre amigos eso es** —se repitió esta vez mas para él queriendo mantener la calma y convencerse a sí mismo.

— **Por favor** —le contesto con sarcasmo — **¿Y si quiere hablar de ustedes? ¿Qué vas a decir?**

Remy quiso contestarle, pero ninguna respuesta venía a él, estaba confundido no sabía cómo actuar, como pensar de una manera clara, se apartó de Emma evadiendo su pregunta.

— **Debo dejarla ir** — dijo con molestia, se repetía para convencerse de que eso era lo que haría, pero su corazón no parecía estar de acuerdo haciendo que le doliera ese solo pensamiento. No quería dejarla, no quería olvidar la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, no quería ser su amigo otra vez, pero… ¿Ella que quería? ¿Lo quería a su lado o lo quería lejos?

. —

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo.  
Espero que este nuevo capítulo fuera de su agrado y me lo pueden decir dejando un comentario como siempre.  
¿Listos para la reunión de Remy y Anna?  
Como lo saben la continuación solo costara un Review y les prometo que tendrán el siguiente capítulo.

Comics:  
Astonishing 01  
X-men vol. 2 #82 Busqueda de Xavier\06


	9. Chapter 9

— **Diálogos.**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

. — Harry's Hideaway

.-

Habían acordado en verse en un pequeño bar que se encontraba a unos 20 minutos del Instituto Xavier. Propiedad de Harry Morrel, un viejo amigo de Charles Xavier. Había sido el lugar indicado para descansar luego de una misión y tomar unos tragos lejos de esa discriminación por ser mutantes. Incluso ayudaron a Harry a reconstruirlo cuando fueron los responsables de destruirlo en uno de sus altercados.

Rogue tenía cierto cariño por este lugar pues había ido un sinfín de veces con sus amigos, una vez entro al bar saludo al viejo Harry y ordeno una cerveza tomando asiento en una de las mesas del local del fondo.

Mientras esperaba al cajun no podía dejar de sentir como esto se sentía tan familiar no era la primera vez que ambos se citaban en ese lugar para hablar, incluso en una ocasión fue este lugar donde tuvieron una de sus rupturas amorosas.

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _. —Aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy._

 _.-_

 _Remy había estado ausente luego de que su familia le pidiera un favor el cual consistía en un viaje en el tiempo para salvar a su padre creando el pacto entre el gremio y Candra, no fue nada del otro mundo, pero fue todo un dolor de cabeza para él. Al terminar su travesía no solo había salvado a su padre, sino que también había obtenido una nueva habilidad._

 _Un campo de energía kinetica alrededor de su cuerpo el cual le protegía, pero la sola idea de saber que podía besar a Rogue sin consecuencia fue lo que más emocionado lo tenía, apenas bajo del avión camino entre la gente hasta verla parada esperando por él._

— _ **¡Remy!**_ _—_ _había gritado Rogue feliz de verlo vivo, el cajun por su parte tenía una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro acercándose a ella abrazándola apenas estuvo a su alcance para luego besarla en los labios dejando a Rogue en total shock._

 _Rogue no sentía la emoción de tocar a un amante desde… siempre.  
No así, no sin padecer las consecuencias, su poder le impedía tocar a nadie por miedo a absorber permanentemente sus recuerdos, su poder… su misma alma o al menos eso es lo que creía._

— _ **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!**_ _—su asombro no dejaba de aumentar mientras se separaba mirando atentamente a Remy quien no daba señal de desmayarse tan solo mostraba esa sonrisa en sus labios._

— _ **El "que" se llama beso chérie**_ _—le comento con cierta burla en su voz —_ _ **el "como" es algo más complicado.**_

 _Le dio un guiño antes de separarse, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Remy paso su brazo por los hombros de Rogue para acercarla a él mientras que con su otra mano llevaba su valija, por su parte Rogue paso su brazo por la cadera de Remy sin poder evitar sonrojarse, había sido besada algo que no esperaba volver a experimentar jamás._

— _ **Me llamaste para decirme que volvías de tu viaje en el tiempo y dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mi…**_ _—Rogue le decía con una sonrisa en los labios no podía contener su alegría, caminaron por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para ir a su convertible rojo que tenía estacionado._ _ **—¡Pero no me esperaba esto!**_

— _ **Sorpresa**_ _—Remy le contesto igual de alegre mientras abría la puerta trasera para meter su valija antes de voltear a ver a la sureña —_ _ **Rogue nos pasamos tanto tiempo preocupados por que tus poderes nos impidieran tener una verdadera relación**_ _— dijo mostrando cierta seriedad mientras hablaba —_ _ **Cuando lo único que hacía falta era una pequeña… alteración de mis poderes.**_

— _ **Detalles**_ _—ella le exigió necesitaba saber que había hecho para conseguirlo. Se adentraron en el auto poniendo este en marcha._

— _ **Bueno, mientras estaba atascado en el pasado descubrimos que la única forma de poder volver a casa era aumentar mis habilidades de carga biokinetica… el "como" es algo complicado.**_

— _ **¿Qué importa la ciencia si nos deja volver hacer esto?**_ _—le dijo riendo antes de inclinarse volviendo a besar al francés quien estuvo feliz de corresponder aquella muestra de afecto._

 _Remy lo había interpretado como que no habían "roto" desde que volvió a los X-men luego de su accidente en la Antártida su relación se paraba o se ponía en marcha más veces que los grifos de los lavabos del madison square garden._

 _Condujeron hasta volver a la mansión tomándose un momento para seguir hablando y obteniendo algunos besos en el proceso._

— _ **Sigo recibiendo una carga estática de tus besos**_ _—le dijo Rogue mientras se tocaba los labios._

— _ **Sera mi personalidad eléctrica —**_ _le contesto en medio de una broma._

— _ **¿Es un efecto secundario de tu… cambio?**_ _—pregunto algo confundida pues no sabía cómo decirle._

— _ **Sí, mi carga interna se dispara en una especie de campo externo perpetuo**_ _—le informo queriendo hacerla entender de qué se trataba, aunque tampoco era claro para él. —_ _ **…Es como si yo fuera envuelto en una gasa de bioelectricidad y por eso puedo tocarte, mi campo kinético disipa los efectos de tu poder en el momento que me tocas, no te hace daño ¿verdad?**_

— _ **No, siento un cosquilleo de la estática**_ _—le aseguro queriendo calmarlo, era solo un hormigueo lo que sentía, pero podía acostumbrarse si eso implicaba besar a su novio._ _ **—¿Se lo dirás a los demás?**_

— _ **Sí, se acabaron los grandes secretos ¿Recuerdas? O al menos mientras no me parezca un secreto grande**_ _—le dijo riendo un poco, pero la mirada de Rogue le hizo detenerse —_ _ **Es broma.**_

— _ **Hablaste para informar tu regreso**_ _—le dijo obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Gambito_ _ **—Sabes fue un caos hasta tu padre me pidió que te ayudara, estaba preocupado.**_

— _ **Si… estoy seguro**_ _—le respondió esta vez algo más pensativo._

— _ **¿Y qué pasa con tu amigo Courier? ¿Llevo bien el viaje en el tiempo?**_

— _ **Oh si, Jacob es un profesional, pero no le gustaron los preparativos del viaje de vuelta…**_ _—le comento riendo recordando como apenas habían regresado su amigo había ido a vomitar por los efectos del viaje. —_ _ **Aunque tampoco tenía mucha opción ya ha vuelto a la normalidad… más o menos.**_

— _ **¿Mas o menos?**_ _—le pregunto confundida._ _ **—¿Debo preguntarlo?**_

 _Remy le dio una leve sonrisa antes de bajarse del auto tomando su equipaje y caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión Rogue lo interpreto como que era mejor no saber ciertas cosas._

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin del Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _.-_

Rogue dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, en ese tiempo todo era tan nuevo para ella y los días pasaban muy rápido para ellos cuando menos lo notaron ya habían sido dos semanas en las cuales habían aprovechado cada oportunidad para estar juntos yendo a cenar, al cine, a bailar etc… solo vivían como una pareja normal esa normalidad que Rogue siempre quiso sentir.

Pero en ese último fin de semana Jean-Luc había llamado a Remy por lo que había ido de nuevo a su casa para saber de qué se trataba, ella lo iría a recoger al aeropuerto nuevamente a su regreso.

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _. —Aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy._

 _.-_

—" _El vuelo 147 de New Orleans desembarcara por la puerta doce"—una voz en los alta voces la alerto camino hacia aquella puerta, sintiéndose como una adolecente ansiosa, así era la vida normal, se decía, la anticipación de la espera… de esperar que el hombre que amas baje del avión para así poder…_

 _Apenas lo vio nuevamente se lanzó a sus brazos robándole un beso antes que él pudiera darse cuenta de que pasaba, pero esta vez sintió un pequeño choque como cuando un aparato te da un toque eléctrico._

— _ **Auch… lo he notado**_ _—le menciono esta vez algo sorprendida._

— _ **Perdona, hmm —**_ _Remy se disculpó tratando de pensar la razón por la que su poder había reaccionado así, aunque suponía era la sorpresa —_ _ **Puede que mi campo reaccione a… ¿la estimulación?**_

— _ **Seguro**_ _—le pregunto acercándose dándole un nuevo beso esta vez sin consecuencia_ _ **—¿Y eso?**_

— _ **¿El qué?**_ _—le pregunto confundido en este beso no había sentido nada malo._

— _ **Tienes el asentó más marcado**_ _—le comento sonriendo notando como su voz se inclinaba más a usar ese asentó francés, le tomo del brazo caminando hacia la salida —_ _ **Siempre vuelves con el acento más marcado cuando visitas a tu padre.**_

 _Habían ido a dejar sus cosas a la mansión para luego salir a dar una vuelta por su cuenta terminando en el bar de Harry para beber un poco. Rogue se mantenía intrigada Remy se había mantenido al margen de decir que había hecho en su viaje._

— _ **Así que…. ¿vas a contarme lo que quería tu padre?**_ _—le pregunto sin poder contener más la curiosidad dentro de ella._

— _ **Hay cambios en el gremio**_ _—le comento haciendo una leve mueca —_ _ **Y significa que podrían dejarme volver de forma oficial.**_

— _ **¿Eso es bueno o malo?**_ _—le pregunto intrigada, ella sabía el motivo de su exilio y si pensaban dejarlo volver debía ser una gran jugada por parte de su gremio, pero Remy no demostraba emoción por esa noticia._

— _ **Aun no lo sé —**_ _le dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza dando por terminada esa charla._

— _ **Hay algo que no me cuentas Remy**_ _—le dijo mirándolo fijamente, podía notar como el cajun se mostraba reacio a hablar queriendo evitar el tema. —_ _ **Distingo uno de tus humores de "Ay de mi" a kilómetros de distancia.**_

— _ **Tienes razón, es justo se acabaron los secretos.**_ _—le menciono mirándola de igual manera perdiéndose por unos momentos en esos ojos verdes que tanto quería, pero tomando una postura seria. —_ _ **Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?**_

 _Rogue se acomodó en su lugar apartando la mirada de Remy sorprendiendo se ante aquella pregunta, tomándose unos momentos antes de hablar —_ _ **¿Y qué te paso en New Orleans Remy?**_ _—le pregunto evadiendo la pregunta que le había hecho, como si nunca le hubiera preguntado nada._

 _Aquella reacción hizo enojar a Remy quien apretó su vaso y con su otra mano se frotaba la frente queriendo calmarse, pero sin resultado alguno._

— _ **Todo el mundo está encima de mí para que diga la verdad…—**_ _le respondió molesto frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba, solo pedía algo de confianza, algo que le asegurada que era especial para ella_ _ **— Pero eso no va en ambos sentidos, no impide que la gente me oculte secretos a mí.**_

— _ **Esto va de algo más que de nosotros… ¿No, Remy**_ _? —le pregunto inquieta ante su reacción, algo había detrás de su enojo lo podía ver, pero no sabía que era._

— _ **Me echan en cara todos los errores que he cometido… Cualquier cosa personal que haya decidido callarme —**_ _le comento con gran enojo mientras se ponía de pie, dejando un billete en la mesa para pagar por los tragos mientras tomaba su chaqueta, odiaba esa sensación que le provocaba las acusaciones de todos, sus errores nunca los olvidaron, pero era como si fuera el único que cometiera un error, como si fuera el único que tuviera un pasado oscuro—_ _ **Pero… ¿Y los demás? ¿Y a Wolverine? ¿O a ti?**_

— _ **Hay cosas… que deben seguir siendo personales**_ _—Rogue le respondió levantándose de su lugar apenas lo vio darse media vuelta para irse caminando detrás de él siguiéndolo hasta el estacionamiento._

— _ **¿Y quién decide eso? ¿Xavier? ¿Tormenta? ¿Tú?**_ _—grito sin detenerse caminando hasta su motocicleta sintiendo como la irá aumentaba en su interior —_ _ **¿Cuándo permitirán que tome esas decisiones por mí mismo? Todo lo que he hecho desde que me uní a los X-men es lo que me han pedido que haga…. ¡Y lo he hecho bien!**_ _—grito volteando a verla para enfrentarla, pero Rogue se quedó callada mientras lo miraba —_ _ **Lo menos que podía recibir a cambio es una palmadita**_ _—le comento con burla ante lo último subiéndose entonces en su motocicleta, no pedía nada más que un poco de agradecimiento —_ _ **…Pero lo que recibí fue que me abandonaran para morir en un desierto de hielo. Ya sé que me pediste perdón por eso, pero nunca dije que te perdonase por ello ¿verdad?**_

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin del Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _.-_

Rogue cerró los ojos ante tal recuerdo una simple pregunta había desencadenado la furia del francés quien se había puesto colérico, podía sentir ahora lo que sentía y lo que quería. Quería algo de confianza algo que le mostrara que lo quería, pero como siempre pasaba ella se calló dejando que todo se complicara desde entonces.

Podía recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese momento como su ex–esposa había puesto un precio a su cabeza.  
Para luego aumentar los problemas al notar como Remy comenzaba a perder el control de sus poderes que reaccionaban a su estado de ánimo y con todo ese enojo en su interior solo aseguraba explotar todo a su alrededor lo tocara o no con las manos.

Estaba furioso con todo el mundo y fue Bestia quien le sugirió que hablara con él, para que pudieran saber que le pasaba, pero Rogue estaba convencida que eso no pasaría no hablaría con ella.

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _. —_ _Enfermería_ _, Mansion Xavier_

 _.-_

 _Rogue se mantenía justo enfrente de la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba Remy, le habían practicado sus últimos exámenes médicos. Ella se mordía el labio, tenían mucho que debían decirse, pero cada vez que uno de ellos abría la boca… no salían las palabras adecuadas. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando lo que no podían tener y ahora… ahora… ahora no sabía lo que quería._

— _ **Fue como un sueño ¿Verdad Remy?**_ _—le dijo apenas entro a la habitación para llamar su atención caminando hacia la camilla donde estaba él. —_ _ **Como si Dios quisiera darnos unas semanas de felicidad por todo el dolor que hemos padecido.**_

— _ **Sí, lo siento por haber estado… como siempre**_ _—le respondió bajando la mirada mientras se terminaba de poner su playera blanca. Se sentía avergonzado de haber actuado tan impulsivo con ella —_ _ **Nos distanciamos cuando nos asustamos y parece que esta vez me tocaba a mí.**_

— _ **Ya no quiero seguir jugando a eso**_ _—Rogue le comento molesta, ya no quería seguir dando vueltas a los mismos problemas sin enfrentarlos._

— _ **Tampoco yo…**_

— _ **¡No es justo! Éramos… casi felices…**_ _—Rogue dijo melancólica al recordar los días que habían pasado._

— _ **¿De verdad lo crees? —**_ _Remy pregunto algo incrédulo, llamando entonces la atención de Rogue. —_ _ **No creo que hayamos dado ni cinco pasos por el sendero que llevaba a lo que es realmente la felicidad… y mucho menos hemos sido felices.**_

 _Gambito hablaba sinceramente, aunque eso lastimara su corazón, pero sabía que esa felicidad no era verdadera, solo se esforzaban en creerlo._

— _ **Para ser dos personas que siguen diciéndose que quieren amor… nos molestamos mucho en evitarlo —**_ _Rogue declaro sintiéndose aún peor, apretaba sus puños mientras le miraba._

— _ **Hank dijo que mis poderes empeorarán**_ _—le comento queriendo cambiar el tema y olvidar lo que ambos querían —_ _ **Ya me paso una vez antes… cuando me echaron del gremio a los dieciocho años.**_

— _ **¿Y qué hiciste entonces?**_ _—le pregunto aceptando el cambio de tema acercándose para sentarse a su lado en la camilla._

— _ **Lo mismo que ahora. Más o menos… fui con Siniestro**_ _—declaro seriamente mirando fijamente a la pared no se enorgullecía de hablar de sus tratos con Siniestro, pero él fue quien le ayudo a controlarse la primera vez —_ _ **Esta vez no quiero recurrir a él. No quiero volver a deberle nada hasta entonces debo mantener la calma puedo perder el control si me excito demasiado.**_

— _ **Supongo que eso anula una "reconciliación" —**_ _Rogue había hecho una leve broma provocando una sutil risa en Remy._

— _ **Si…**_ _—le dijo volteando a verla, sonriendo muy suavemente —_ _ **¿Sabes que es lo que, en el fondo nos mantiene separados?**_ _—le dijo algo pensativo tomándose entonces la libertad de acariciar la mejilla de Rogue —_ _ **Nosotros, porque los dos llevamos demasiado tiempo huyendo… y nuestra relación implica que nos enfrentemos a todo lo que nos ha sucedido en el pasado y aceptarlo. Y ninguno de los dos está listo para esto… ¡Somos dos estúpidos que temen demasiado a la vida!**_

 _Rogue escuchaba cada palabra que le decía sintiéndose vulnerable ante sus palabras. No quería renunciar, pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a toda esa verdad tan de pronto._

— _ **Yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar… a seguir adelante… pero sé que no podré hacerlo sin ti… no hasta que tu no estés lista para hacerlo por ti misma. —**_ _Remy le dijo con cierta ternura no quería presionarla a cambiar por él, debía hacerlo porque ella lo quería. —_ _ **Así que ha llegado la hora de bajarse de este tío vivo, chérie por nuestro bien. Puede que en algún momento del futuro estemos preparados para volver a subirnos al tío vivo… Juntos.**_ _—le dijo en medio de un suspiro recargando su frente contra la de ella manteniéndose cerca de ella el mayor tiempo que pudiera —_ _ **Tenias razón estas últimas semanas han sido como un sueño.**_ _―se mantuvo quieto unos momentos antes de separarse besando su frente como siempre hacia poniéndose de pie entonces para caminar a la salida ―_ _ **Ya es hora de despertar y enfrentarse al nuevo día.**_

 _.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . Fin del Flash Back ―. ― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―_

 _.-_

Cerro los ojos evaluando toda su vida cada decisión que había tomado, le gustaría decir que había entendido el mensaje que no le había costado trabajo el enfrentarse a su vida, pero eso era una mentira pasaron varios años y varias rupturas entre ambos para que pudiera poner su vida en orden e incluso entonces seguían en caminos distintos.

— **Anna… ¿Estas bien?** —Remy le pregunto mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sorprendiendo a la sureña quien no había notado que había llegado.

— **¿Eh? Si yo… Hola Remy** —respondió fingiendo una sonrisa para que no notara su estado de ánimo. — **Estoy bien no es nada importante.**

— **Podrías aprender a mentir mejor —** le comento sonriendo de medio lado mientras tomaba asiento frente suyo.

— **Me falta algo de practica** —le dijo de manera infantil, lo miraba sonriendo— **Gracias por aceptar verme**

— **Debí haberme perdido de algo importante en mi ausencia para tanta insistencia** —le respondió en medio de una broma mirándola un momento, pero pronto la tensión se hizo presente.

— **Me gustaría saber ¿Porque te ausentaste tanto?** —le pregunto seriamente no perdió el tiempo en preguntar directamente quería saber en qué estaba metido y si podría ayudarlo — **Me tenías preocupada no me gusta saber de ti solo por reportes policiacos.**

— **No sabía que a alguien le importaba** —le contesto con cierto descaro, pidiendo una cerveza a una de las meseras, sabía que tomar alcohol era algo peligroso en ese momento, pero lo necesitaba con urgencia.

— **No empieces Remy** —le dijo severamente frunciendo el ceño — **¿Qué crees que haces ahora?**

— **Regresando al negocio solamente soy un ladrón al final de todo y siempre es mi plan cuando lo demás falla… y todo lo demás fallo.** —le contesto con simpleza y en su mente volvieron aquellas palabras que había dicho sobre de él.

— **No vas a hacer esto fácil para mi ¿verdad?** —le comento con una leve sonrisa bastante forzada.

— **No es fácil para mí, ¿Por qué debería serlo para ti? —** le cuestiono algo confundido, no quería forzar nada simplemente ya no se sentían como dos amigos hablando, solo eran dos extraños exigiendo cosas.

— **Remy no quiero juegos, no esta vez…**

— **Está bien solo comienza a hablar y ya veremos a donde nos lleva el destino.** —le respondió al tiempo que le entregaban su cerveza agradeciendo a la mesera por ella, le dio un trago antes de fijar su atención en golpear la mesa con sus dedos levemente manteniendo su atención en aquella acción.

— **No quieres estar aquí ¿verdad?** —le cuestiono al notar como trataba de no mirarla — **Remy no trates de…**

— **¿Qué quieres de mi Anna?** —la interrumpió volteando a verla mostrándose algo herido — **¿Quieres que te diga que cuando me dejaste, mi corazón murió? ¿Quieres que te diga que te odio por haberme dejado?...** —cada pregunta iba acompañada por dolor y frustración. — **¿Qué quieres?**

— **¿Tu odiarme? ¿Quién eres para hacer ese juicio?** —le replico molesta — **¡Yo no quería dejarte! Pero tú… No tienes ni idea de todo lo que he pasado desde que tú…** —las palabras se trabaron en sus labios mientras lo miraba sintiendo la misma frustración.

Remy mantuvo su vista en ella unos momentos más antes de cortar aquel contacto mirando la mesa lo estaban haciendo de nuevo se estaban lastimando.

— **Esto no está bien Anna** —le dijo con la voz baja — **ni si quiera podemos vernos sin atacarnos—** le contesto mientras volvía a golpear la mesa con sus dedos.

— **¿Me has estado evitando apropósito por eso?** — le pregunto manteniendo la mirada en él era lo único que quería saber en ese momento.

— **No… algo así** —quiso negar aquello, pero no podía estaba cansado de crear mentiras— **solo era mucha información para asimilar. Ser líder de mi gremio, luego mi relación con Emma y después…** —se quedó callado antes que hablara más de la cuenta, frotándose el puente de la nariz buscando algo de calma mientras se repetía los consejos que Emma le había dicho en todos esos meses para estar tranquilo — **Todo fue muy rápido no sabía cómo decirlo.**

— **Remy tengo que preguntarte algo…**

— **No me hagas preguntas y no te diré mentiras** —le dijo casi de inmediato evitando que llegaran al momento de las preguntas.

— **Cierra la boca francés.** —le respondió mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sujetando el rostro de Remy con su mano obligándolo a verla — **No me has dicho nada, puedo ver que estas preocupado por lo que pueda decir o pensar, pero voy a esperar hasta que estés listo, pero solo si me juras que cuando todo esto acabe me lo vas a explicar… todo**

— **No puedo prometer eso.** —le respondió con franqueza apartándose de ella otra vez.

— **¿No confías en mí?** —le pregunto herida mientras lo observaba, no podía aceptar ya no ser de su confianza, se sentía traicionada — **¿Me odias en verdad?**

— **No te odio, Rogue nunca podre odiarte, confió en ti con mi vida** —le respondió volteando a verla con una sonrisa fingida, pero al verla se quedó mirándola tontamente provocando que su sonrisa se volviera sincera, pero necesitaba mantenerse al margen por lo que volvió a apartar la mirada. — **Esto fue una mala idea, no estamos listos.**

Dicho eso se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a irse, repetiría la misma acción dejaría un par de billetes y tomaría su motocicleta para irse. Rogue anticipo todo eso y antes que pudiera sacar su billetera lo detuvo.

— **Quédate solo un minuto por favor** —lo había tomado por la parte trasera de su camisa, le había suplicado, aunque ninguno lo admitiera en sus ojos se veía el dolor que en ambos atormentaba. — **Hablemos de otra cosa…**

— **No quiero hablar de nada de lo que nos pasa** — Remy respondía con un susurro de igual manera, tomando la mano de Rogue para que soltara su camisa acariciando el dorso de esta. Rogue le jalo para que volviera a sentarse a su lado a lo cual Gambito obedeció.

— **Sé que para ti no es fácil mirarme a la cara, pero debo saber… porque** — la pregunta quedaba atrapada en medio de su garganta. **— ¿Por qué me apartas de ti?**

— **Anna solo quería tu corazón no pedía nada mas** — le confeso con sus ojos cristalinos cerrándolos para no verla pues se quebraría apenas la viera a los ojos.

— **¿Cuántas veces no estuviste a mi lado?** — le cuestiono con la voz temblorosa mientras le reprochaba sus acciones pasadas— **Cuantas noches dormí sola tenía miedo de todo lo que podría pasar tu no lo entendiste. Yo te quería Remy, pero no podía arriesgarme cuando tú eras…**

— **Yo te di todo lo que me pediste** — le recriminó molesto frunciendo su ceño, pero sin poder abrir sus ojos — **¿Cuánto tiempo estuve sin sentir tus besos y me quedé a tu lado? Cada vez que necesitabas un hombro para llorar yo estaba, cada vez que cometías un error yo te apoyaba, por cada enojó un golpe recibía, pero no me apartaba de tu lado…** — le reclamó elevando el tono de su voz abriendo por fin sus ojos dejando su tristeza de lado mostrándose determinado.— **Pero me cansé yo estuve para ti mientras que tú me dejabas de lado… mis errores nunca los olvidaste me juzgabas para abandonarme al día siguiente ¿Eso es justo?**

— **Cómo puedes decir eso** —por su parte Rogue también elevó su voz, pero parte de ella se sentía culpable ante sus palabras que eran verdad, pero no se dejaría someter ella tenía un carácter fuerte que lucharía antes que aceptar una derrota— **Tu escapabas de tus problemas no podías ser sincero conmigo.**

— **Lo sé y** **tú no sabes cuánto me dolió fallarte** — esta vez su fachada se había roto mostrándose herido **— Quería ser bueno por ti, para ti… cometí errores es verdad, pero no era mala persona solo tome malas decisiones** —le contesto tomando aire dejando que todo ese dolor se calmara unos momentos **— ¿Quieres saber porque termine con Emma?** — le cuestionó molesto queriendo retomar su fachada dura sin mostrar lo débil que era y cómo le afectaba estar con ella — **Pase un año olvidándote, queriendo borrarte de mi mente y corazón, pero siempre terminaba igual… Tomaba alcohol hasta olvidar mi nombre, pero al final siempre era lo mismo en otro cuerpo yo te buscaba, pensaba en ti en sentir tu calor, tus besos, tus caricias, pero siempre despertaba de ese sueño.**

— **Remy….**

— **Emma vio lo roto que estaba y me ayudo no tenía que hacerlo nunca fuimos cercanos, pero supongo que ella estaba igual de rota** —le contesto algo pensativo — **Fue entonces cuando lo vi… nadie puede confiar en mí, nadie cree en mi y ni nadie lo hará y en este punto me importa poco** —se quedó callado unos momentos.

Rogue quería que se detuviera que dejara de hablar de esa forma quería gritarle que no era verdad y contradecir todo lo que decía, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios y apenas había escuchado las últimas palabras algo en su interior se había roto lanzándose a él para abrazarlo.

Él no quiere mirarla, tenía miedo de que si la miraba a los ojos sabría todo sabría cuánto la había engañado, pero incluso si trataba de evadir su mirada todo se acabó cuando Rogue lo sujeto abrazándolo con fuerza. Su corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo y no morir en ese instante.

— **Perdón, yo no quise lastimarte…** —le suplicaba Rogue una vez más, el cajun podía ver toda la preocupación y dolor salir de esas palabras. Remy mantenía su atención en ella mientras que tantas emociones corrían por su cuerpo y por primera vez quisiera no estar enamorado de ella — **Quédate conmigo**

Remy se debatió internamente su mayor deseo era tomarla en brazos y besarla en los labios prometerle un amor puro y sincero, poder darle lo que ella quería, pero de lo único que fue capaz es de tomar sus manos alejándolas para romper aquel abrazo sujetándolas entre las suyas, la mirada de Rogue se volvió cristalina y eso fue suficiente para que el cajun dejara de mirarla no puede soportar verla llorar, ya no puede mirarla.

Acaricio su mano derecha queriendo tocarla sentirla una última vez, aunque sabía que con cada segundo se arriesgaba más a caer. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no podía tener dudas, no importaba lo doloroso que sea este debía ser el final.

— **Lo siento… l-lo siento** —le contesta en medio de un susurro. Es difícil para él hablar, pero debe hacerlo, debe separarse de ella, debe dejarla atrás y asegurarse de que no lo siga. Cerro los ojos unos momentos juntando todo el valor que tenía, cuando volvió abrir sus ojos nada se ve en ellos, no hay sentimientos — **No eres mi hogar, tú no eres mi destino.**

— **Mientes…—** Rogue le dice destrozada luchando por no llorar en ese mismo momento.

— **Yo nunca sentare cabeza, no importa que digas, cuanto me obligues a creer en nosotros** —le dijo con voz áspera transformando su dolor en enojo y su voz lo demostraba escuchándose más gruesa.

— **Remy tú no eres así…**

— **Yo soy un ladrón y nadie puede confiar en uno** —la confronto con sus propias palabras soltando sus manos, Rogue no pudo contener sus sollozos cubriendo su rostro.

Remy lucho contra el impulso de consolarla, luchando contra los deseos de su corazón, nunca más le diría cuanto la amaba. Se levantó de su lugar tomando un momento para verla y contra todo impulso se dio media vuelta para irse sin voltear a ver, por cada sollozo que escuchaba su corazón moría de igual manera.

 **.**

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola  
Esta vez trate de no tardarme con la continuación.  
Como siempre primero que nada gracias a quienes leen la historia y esperan su continuación.  
Seré sincera no sabía que rumbo tomar respecto a esto lo reescribí varias veces antes que me gustara así que no duden en decirme que les pareció, como ya lo saben para la continuación solo hace falta un Review y me pondré a trabajar y con suerte tendremos continuación antes que se acabe el mes o la siguiente semana todo depende si comentan.  
Creo que todos saben que es un tío vivo pero por si las dudas es un juego de feria estilo un carrusel puede ser de diferentes formas. 

Cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida de igual manera.

Comic:  
Gambito vol.3 #16


	10. Chapter 10

— **Diálogos.**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **.-**_

El sonido de la motocicleta se podía escuchar resonando por las calles, Logan podía sentir como sus manos temblaban ante la furia que lo embargaba, hacía más de una hora que se encontraba con la única misión de encontrar al francés y muy posiblemente matarlo de la manera más repugnante que se le ocurriera.

El viejo Harry le había marcado una vez vio salir a Rogue para darle aviso de su estado, al inicio quiso ser civilizado pero había perdido el número de veces que le había llamado al celular sin obtener respuesta, pronto esas llamadas se volvieron golpes en su puerta a los cuales tampoco quiso atender tuvo que patear la puerta para poder entrar a su casa, pero no estaba preparado para ver el desastre de su habitación Rogue tomo todo lo que había en ese cuarto y lo había convertido en un objeto para liberar todo su enojo había lanzado desde almohadas hasta los frascos de sus perfumes con tal de sacar esa frustración dentro de ella.

Logan la encontró en su cama y aunque ella quiso aparentar indiferencia, él pudo ver las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, no necesito palabras, no necesito más razones con un gruñido abandono aquel lugar empezando con su caza, no quería escuchar a nadie solo quería sacar toda su furia.

Había cientos de bares en la ciudad desde los más lujosos hasta los más desagradables, Logan tuvo que visitar algunos de estos antes de poder percibir el aroma del cajun, entro empujando a la gente sin mucha delicadeza tenía una única misión en su mente y esa era acabar con el francés.

No tardó mucho en encontrar al cajun al fondo del bar quien contaba ya con varios envases de cerveza frente suyo, Gambito le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano antes de dejar salir un fuerte quejido.

— **Pensé que tardarías más en llegar… ¿Un trago?** —Remy había dicho sin siquiera voltear a verlo terminando lo último de su cerveza dando un fuerte golpe con la botella en la barra había querido borrar todo lo que paso con alcohol, pero con cada momento que pasaba peor se encontraba, su mente no dejaba de gritar de sofocarlo con cosas que no quería escuchar.

— **Sabes muy bien porque vine aquí** —le ladro en un tono amenazador apretando la quijada y puños preparado para darle el primer golpe apenas volteara a verlo. Pero lo único que hizo el francés fue reír. — **¿Qué es lo gracioso?** —Logan pregunto casi en un gruñido, el francés siempre lo ponía de los nervios.

— **Es gracioso lo que haces** —le contesto con simpleza, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, había llegado a ese punto donde todo le daba igual si iba a recibir una paliza al menos haría que valiera la pena. — **Vienes a golpearme por romper el corazón de ella.**

— **¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?! —** le repitió con furia jalando entonces al cajun por el hombro logrando entonces darle un puñetazo en la mejilla tirándolo del banco donde estaba antes sentado enviándolo directo al piso, la poca gente a su alrededor se fue alejando con miedo evitando ser víctima de aquella discusión. — **Romperle el corazón por irte con la mujer de Summers ¡¿Eso es lo gracioso?!** —le grito lleno de coraje desde su lugar.

— **Eres un idiota** —le respondió Remy volviendo a reír de su labio un hilo de sangre se deslizaba y esta vez algo de molestia se hacía presente en su interior, se sentó en el piso alzando tan solo la mirada hacia Logan **—¿Quién demonios eres tú para juzgarme?**

— **Escúchame bien** —Logan le contesto fríamente mientras le señalaba con la mano — **No me importa en qué mierda estés metido ahora con Emma no dejare que vengas a destruir a esa chica**

— **Entiendo que quieras venir y golpearme, pero enserio Logan, ¿Tú tienes el descaro de reclamarme eso?** —le cuestiono con burla mientras se levantaba de su lugar encarando a su amigo — **Hablas como si tú no hubieras traicionado cuando saliste con Jean.**

— **Eso no es igual** —le respondió con seriedad sin dejarse intimidar mirando a Gambito a los ojos. Pero al recibir una nueva sonrisa burlona de su parte, le soltó un nuevo golpe ahora en su estómago, por su parte Remy dejo escapar un alarido doblándose ante el dolor, pero fue entonces que quiso tomar partido pateando la rodilla de Logan doblándola sentido contrario, en cualquier otra persona eso sería una fractura difícil de curar, pero Logan se recuperaría en segundos, pero era lo que necesitaba Gambito para alejarse.

— **¡¿Dices que no?!... ¡¿No es igual?!** —le contesto con rabia dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder recobrarse de aquel puñetazo en su estómago, Logan había sujetado su pierna para volverla a poner en su lugar dejando escuchar un crujido de su hueso— **Era la mujer de Scott igual que lo era Emma, tú lo traicionaste.**

— **No juegues con tu suerte** —gruño tal cual animal furioso mientras tomaba al cajun por la camisa haciendo que chocara contra la pared— **Yo no lastimaba a nadie en cambio a ti no te importa lo que siente Rogue…**

— **¿Qué importa lo que le haga?** —Remy le grito, pero apenas lo había hecho un cabezazo se hizo presente contra suyo. La cabeza de Wolverine era como si le golpeara contra una viga de hierro.

— **Creo que no estas entendiendo** —le dijo con la voz fría viendo como el francés fruncía el ceño ante el dolor de su cabeza. — **Tú la lastimaste…**

— **Ese es mi problema…** —le interrumpió antes que pudiera seguir hablando empujándolo con fuerza para que lo soltara, golpeándolo entonces en la cara con una de las botellas de cerveza que tenía cerca necesitaba mantenerlo ocupado aunque fuera unos segundos para que lo dejara hablar — **Cuando Rogue me dejo por Magneto nadie dijo nada, cuando me dejaba destrozado nadie dijo nada ¿Por qué ahora vienes a reclamarme?** —le declaro con fuerza — **¿O dirás que le hablaste como lo haces conmigo?** —le cuestiono algo irritado frunciendo el ceño obteniendo un silencio por parte de Logan el cual aprovecho para darle un puñetazo rompiéndole la nariz para seguido darle un segundo puñetazo en el rostro, en otras circunstancias le preocuparía dañar a su amigo pero sabía que esto eran simples rasguños que se curarían en segundos pero para el cajun eran una fuente de liberación.

Remy guardo silencio unos momentos sintiendo como su garganta comenzaba arder ante los sentimientos encontrados, por su parte Logan escupió parte de su sangre, pero no respondía ante aquellas declaraciones, él solo había venido con la única idea de moler al francés a golpes por dañar a Rogue, pero no esperaba quedarse quieto ante sus palabras.

— **Quizás tengas razón** … **Pero eso no te da derecho** —le dijo con gran dificultad admitiendo su error, pero incluso entonces la sola imagen de Rogue llorando hacia que su furia creciera nuevamente en él — **Ella merece alguien mejor.**

— **Ve y consíguelo para ella entonces** —le aconsejo con ferocidad moviendo su mano frente suyo invitándolo a irse de aquel lugar, le dolía todo eso, le dolía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero no lo diría. — **Consíguele a Magneto o cualquier otro idiota que quiera sufrir…**

Era lo último que pudo decir antes que Logan tomara un banco del bar para lanzarlo contra del cajun el cual apenas pudo esquivarlo. La pelea no se detuvo los puñetazos volaban en ambos sentidos, todo fue un campo de batalla y todo era un arma para utilizar sillas, mesas, embaces todo era usado y entre más tiempo pasaba más salvaje era la pelea.

A Logan ya no le importaba el poder matar al francés cortándolo en varias ocasiones con sus garras y de igual manera Remy no se detenía golpeando cada punto débil que podía recordar que tenía, siendo cada vez más violento dejando salir toda su furia en aquella batalla en un descuido de Logan había tomado lo que hace un momento era la pata de la silla para encajársela en la mano atravesándolo por completo.

— **¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!** —Logan demando en medio de un grito mientras quitaba aquella pieza de madera de su mano, pero la mirada del francés había cambiado mostrándose vacía.

Saco su báculo listo para volver atacar, pero apenas lo levanto sobre su cabeza tuvo que soltarlo llevando en automático sus manos a su cabeza sujetándola con desesperación dejando salir un grito de dolor a la vez que caía de rodillas.

— **Es suficiente** —se escuchó una voz fría abrirse paso, Logan volteo a ver de quien se trataba mirando entonces a Emma quien tenía una mano extendida mientras que su otra mano la tenía en su frente era más que evidente que estaba utilizando su poder contra del francés.

Remy se retorcía en el piso sin soltar su cabeza gimiendo por el dolor que tenía, pero Emma no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

— **Lo vas a matar** —Logan le advirtió mirando como el cajun no dejaba de quejarse. Emma no presto atención en sus protestas, estaba enfocada en mantener la mente de Gambito atrapada, pasaron apenas un par de minutos antes que Emma le soltara de aquel enlace dejando que Remy descansara tirado en el suelo. **—¿Qué hiciste?**

— **Evitar una tragedia** —le respondió secamente mientras se mantenía firme en su lugar, Remy se arrastró por el piso tratando de levantarse, pero cayendo en varias ocasiones le era imposible el mantenerse en pie.

— **¿Estas bien?** —Wolverine pregunto algo intrigado ante la manera en que Emma lo había sometido y como el cajun no había dicho nada al respecto aceptando aquel castigo sin objeciones.

Remy no contesto se limitó a mover su cabeza mientras hacia el mayor esfuerzo para sentarse en el suelo volteando entonces a ver a Emma quien se acercó revisando momentáneamente sus heridas físicas o mejor dicho estaba evaluando su condición buscando alguna marca que le dijera que el jinete estaba presente al ver que todo estaba en su lugar dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— **Ven ayudarme debo llevarlo de regreso** — Emma le dijo a Wolverine quien no discutió acercándose al cajun para ayudarlo a caminar, por su parte Gambito no protesto dejándose guiar, pero con cada paso que daba podía sentir como su cuerpo gritaba por el dolor, de sus heridas emanaba algo de sangre, pero obligo a sus extremidades a seguir la marcha.

El camino de regreso estuvo envuelto en un silencio absoluto, una tumba, habían metido a Remy en el asiento trasero recostado en los asientos del carro de Emma, mientras que Logan se había negado a irse subiendo del lado del copiloto dejando que Emma manejara de regreso al departamento, por un momento pensó en preguntar, pero prefirió guardar sus dudas hasta que estuvieran en otro lugar.

Al llegar a su departamento Wolverine llevaba casi cargando al francés aferrándose a este para que le fuera fácil guiarlo hasta el sofá de la sala en el cual lo dejo caer sin mucho cuidado obteniendo un quejido lleno de dolor por parte de este.

— **No necesitas quedarte** —Emma le dijo de manera cortante esperando que entendiera y se fuera.

— **Me iré cuando me digas que diablos hacías** —le replico volteando a verla molesto, nunca le había tenido miedo o se había sometido a sus demandas y no estaba dispuesto a iniciar ahora. **— ¿Porque tuviste que manipular su mente?**

— **No es tu problema** —le contesto cortantemente apoyando sus manos en su cadera, le sostuvo la mirada de la misma manera.

Antes que pudiera decir algo en contra de ella, Remy comenzó a balbucear llamando entonces la atención de ambos quienes voltearon a verlo.

— **Vete… solo vete Logan** —le dijo sin abrir los ojos ocupando sus manos para detener lo que creía era una cortada que seguía sangrando en su costado. No necesitaba otra pelea lo que necesitaba era entrar en calma al menos por unos momentos, se sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando le costaba respirar al mismo tiempo que un calor abrumador invadía su ser, mostrando entonces una mueca llena de dolor, apretaba la mandíbula queriendo así reprimir sus quejidos de dolor y no gritar por el mismo

— **Demonios, no** —Emma empujo a Logan para ponerse de rodillas cerca de la cabeza de Remy con su mano creo un nuevo enlace psíquico entre ellos. Cerro los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos tan solo un poco observando su reflejo pudo notar como parte del rostro de Remy iniciando por el área de su ojo se teñía de un color negro, podía sentir como poco a poco su mente cambiaba sintiendo entonces una sed de sangre y en su mente había solo una idea " _Matar"_.

— **¿Qué rayos pasa?** —Wolverine tomo una postura defensiva, aunque desconocía lo que pasaba sus instintos gritaban por el peligro que se acercaba.

— **¡Se está transformando eso pasa!** —Emma le contesto con fuerza — **Si quieres ayudar en algo no me estorbes** — le dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos tratando de concentrarse y volver a meter aquel jinete en su jaula, debía evitar que empezara a destruir la mente del francés.

. —

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo, sé que dije que traería el capítulo rápido, pero es lo malo de trabajar no deja mucho tiempo para editar y no quiero traer cualquier cosa mal hecha, ustedes merecen algo bien hecho y también no me perdonaría arruinar mi historia.

Espero les gustara y como siempre gracias por leer.


End file.
